Crónicas de un Amor Prohibido
by jess-malfoy-cullen
Summary: "Nadie dijo que un amor prohibido fuera fácil, pero sé que valdrá la pena porque tu ameritas la lucha"  Hermione desde que llego a Hogwarts ha odiado a Draco Malfoy, pero en su 6to año todo cambiará. Conocerá a la persona debajo de la máscara de frialdad.
1. Prólogo

Sabía las consecuencias que se enfrentaba al aceptar ser su amiga e incluso no le importo cuando acepto ser su novia, desde el principio que se volvió su amiga sabia que algún día tarde o temprano se iba a saber todo. ¿Cómo una leona y un serpiente se pudieron enamorarse? Dos personas con principios, ideologías y grupo de amigos tan diferentes ¿pudieron conectarse de alguna manera? Y ahí no acaba sino que fueron Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, Ellos desde el primer año en Hogwarts se odian a muerte o tal vez eso fue lo que quisieron que los demás creyesen...

_"Esto por donde lo veas no es correcto..."_ pensaba Hermione quien siempre veía las cosas mediante la lógica y el razonamiento, no había más. Por algo nunca pudieron ni siquiera llevarse bien y ahora... están ¿enamorados? Él ha sido su enemigo en la escuela desde que entró, Harry y Ron también lo odian... siempre les hizo la vida de cuadritos y ¡maldita sea! No sabe que pensar, no es algo tan común que se pueda consultar en un libro de la biblioteca.

_"Es una sangre sucia... es una sangre sucia... No hay más. Ni siquiera tienes permitido sentir lástima por ellos, gente inferior..."_ pensó Draco la primera vez que sintió algo más al estar junto a Hermione, le asustó aquel sentimiento... ni siquiera él lo había sentido anteriormente con ninguna de las chicas con las que anduvo, aquello iba totalmente en contra de sus principios.

Al principio del año el profesor Dumbledore tuvo la idea de que los prefectos que ronden los pasillos sean de diferentes casas para que exista unión entre estas, para la gran suerte de Hermione, le tocó con una de las personas que más odiaba, desde el primer año le había caído mal porque siempre presumía de su sangre limpia, dinero y de que su padre esto, su padre aquello. ¡Ja! No era más que un engreído, egoísta, deshonesto, presumido… pero cuando empezaron las rondas por los pasillos empezó a conocer al verdadero Draco y aunque fuera difícil de creer había notado algo diferente en él, ya no la trataba como un ser inferior... algo cambió en su forma de mirarla... incluso la trató bien... Y así fue como empezó todo.


	2. El primer día

Hoy es la primera noche que Hermione Granger tendrá que hacer ronda con Malfoy, sin duda para la castaña, ésta va hacer una muy larga semana. Miró su reloj y eran exactamente las 9 de la noche, mientras caminaba hacia su punto de reunión sólo esperaba que tan siquiera Malfoy tenga la molestia de llegar a tiempo. Está dispuesta a hacer bien esto, pero si él no se lo permite… habrá consecuencias.

Por ellos se sorprendió en cuanto bajó el último peldaño de escalones porque el rubio ahí estaba en las puertas del Gran Comedor esperándola.

-Bien, ahora acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo Malfoy cuando Hermione lo había alcanzado, sin nada más que decir comenzó a caminar y ella simplemente lo siguió.

El silencio se hizo incómodo entre ellos, ¿cuántas veces habían estado juntos y completamente solos? La respuesta era ninguna, mucho menos habían estado juntos en silencio, así que no se sorprendió cuando Malfoy le dijo mientras subían las escaleras:

-No quiero que te sientas especial por tener que hacer esto conmigo, no te emociones tanto Granger –quiso hacerle saber con arrogancia.

-Si realmente vivo el sueño de toda chica- respondió Hermione con sarcasmo- patrullar los pasillos con un maldi…

De la nada, Malfoy sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella amenazadoramente

-Cuidado con lo que dices Granger, porque puedes ser lo último que hagas-

Hermione lo miró con odio, Malfoy simplemente sonrió, guardó su varita y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ella fue detrás de él maldiciendo ¿por qué le tenía que tocar con él? De todas las personas ¿por qué él? Y encima no sólo será una semana, sino todo el año, apenas llevaban un mes de comenzar las clases... aún no contaba con todas las semanas que faltan hasta que acabe el maldito año.

Hermione se preguntó ¿cómo es que obtuvo tan mala suerte? Es simple, la respuesta es por uno de los caprichos de Dumbledore y sus nuevas ideas para fomentar la amistas pero no era justo que a ella le toque lidiar con el narcisista.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, no es que hicieran falta las palabras con la ya bastante incómoda situación pero todo aquello se volvió muy silencioso.

Entonces al dar la vuelta en la esquina en uno de los pisos, vieron a dos niños de Ravenclaw de primero discutiendo:

-¡Te dije que ibas por el camino equivocado!- gritaba el gordito

-¡No es cierto, nunca me dijiste nada!

Hermione sonrió, viendo la oportunidad para descargar su enojo sobre ellos.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Deberían estar en su sala común- exclamó con voz mandona, pero los dos se pusieron a gritarle al mismo tiempo y no entendía nada.

-¡Ya basta! Tú habla- señaló al gordito

-Es que íbamos a la sala común pero nos perdimos por su culpa… -dijo señalando a su amigo con culpa.

-¡No es cierto! –lo interrumpió.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó-

Y empezaron a discutir de nuevo, ignorando por completo a Hermione.

-¡Hey basta! -exclamó Hermione comenzando a perder su paciencia.- ¡Callense!

Pensó en desquitarse con aquellos niños y lo único con lo que está a punto de terminar es con un dolor de cabeza. Sintió la presencia de Malfoy detrás de ella, él ni un dedo ha movido para ayudarla.

-¿Te molestaría ayudarme un poco Malfoy? –preguntó en voz alta, irritada por el escándalo que hacían los niños.

Al voltear se dio cuenta que Malfoy la miraba diferente, esa misma mirada le recordó cuando se toparon en el compartimiento de prefectos. Cuando entró, la mirada de Malfoy se había detenido mucho tiempo en ella, al principio fue cómo sorpresa pero después fue el mismo odio de siempre. Y ahora la mira de aquella misma manera, con algo extraño en sus ojos e incluso sonriendo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Malfoy fingiendo ser indiferente.

-Que me ayudes Malfoy-contestó molesta, el rubio soltó un bufido y se acercó a los niños.

-¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos su sala común es por esa dirección- dijo señalando hacia la ala oeste del castillo.- ahora váyanse y tienen 5 puntos menos cada uno.

Después del brinco que pegaron por el grito de Malfoy, ambos lo miraron con cara de enojo se fueron corriendo sin decir nada más.

-¿Sabes? Sólo tenias que hacer que dejaran de discutir no bajarles puntos -le reclamó Hermione molesta

-Pues hice que dejaran de discutir o ¿no? –le respondió con sorna.

Hermione siguió mirándolo molesta pero él la ignoró, después de que los niños se fueran, siguieron caminando. La castaña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer si no se hablaban, había decidido no decir nada aunque quisiera saber ¿por qué la había mirado de esa manera? No era una expresión de burla. Lo miró mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, si, realmente era guapo, esos ojos grises eran seductores, su sonrisa podía hacer derretir a cualquiera, la forma en que levantaba la ceja cuando decía algo muy malo cautivaba... De pronto, cayó en la cuenta, _"__¿en qué estás pensando?"_ Se repitió a si misma mentalmente, Draco Malfoy es la persona que más odia.

-Conseguí siete TIMOS Granger- dijo de pronto Malfoy con su tono orgulloso y arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Ja! lo mismo que Harry y Ron- contestó la castaña en tono de burla.

Malfoy soltó un bufido de indignación.

-¿Acaso pregunté por tus damas de honor? Claro que no, sólo quiero restregarte a ti en la cara las calificaciones.- le respondió serio.

Hermoine se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada de odio, como detestaba que les dijera así a sus amigos, Draco sonrió con malicia al ver su enojo.

-¿Qué? Prefieres que los llame los idiotas de Potter y Weasley, porque en mi opinión ese les queda a la perfección- dijo en tono de burla tratando de provocarla aún más, lo cual lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No los llames así delante de mí, además… ellos tienen nombres peores para ti- le dijo desafiándolo, claro que ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

-¿Y por qué no de una vez admites que te gane en TIMOS? -insistió ignorando su comentario.

-Para tú información conseguí 10 TIMOS- dijo Hermione orgullosa, si tanto quería saber, se lo diría. Después de eso, Malfoy no dijo nada más.

El resto del camino fue lo más normal que Hermione pudo haber imaginado. Malfoy caminó detrás de ella el resto de la ronda pero podía sentir su mirada fija en ella lo cual llegó a incomodarla en algunos momentos, a pesar de ello, su comportamiento no fue tan malo y llegó a disfrutarla. Era tan raro no discutir con él, tal vez y llegaron a un punto en que son conscientes del odio que sienten y no vale la pena seguir discutiendo… pero aquella idea quedó descartada cuando llegaron al punto de inicio y Malfoy dijo:

-Bueno sangre sucia, aquí acaba el hechizo… -sin decir ni una palabra más, se fue directamente a las mazmorras.

Después de la terrible despedida, Hermione caminó a la torre de Gryffindor refunfuñando pero por alguna extraña razón cuando llego a su dormitorio y se acostó, no pudo dejar de pensar en él, en los cambios que ha habido para que se comporte de esa manera… para ser sincera siempre intercambiaban palabras de agresión pero hoy hubo algo diferente, tal vez y cambio para bien.

Con este pensamiento se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, soy nueva en fanfiction aunque no en ser escritora. Esta es mi primera historia de la pareja Draco y Hermione, está terminada pero iré subiendolo conforme edite el original. <strong>

**Espero les guste :) no olviden mandarme reviews, o darle a GO. Actualizaré el fin de semana.**

**Besos**


	3. ¿Amigos?

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue de las primeras personas en levantarse, bajó a la sala común esperando encontrarse a sus amigos pero sólo había unos cuantos alumnos de otros años terminando sus deberes antes de las clases, _"Como siempre todo a la última hora"_ pensó la castaña.

Decidida a esperar a sus amigos, sacó de su mochila un libro de Runas Antiguas, enseguida se sumergió en la lectura… para ella un día perfecto es tener un buen libro en un buen lugar donde leerlo, no necesita más. Así es Hermione Granger, a pesar de que muchas personas la ven como extraña por preferir un libro a salir con chicos, a ella nunca le ha importado.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Harry y Ron, mucho menos cuando le hablaron al pie de las escaleras, unos cuantos metros de ella, hasta que Ron caminó hacia ella y gritó su nombre.

Hermione se sobresalto asustada, luego le dedicó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.

-¡Hey! No tenías porque gritarme de esa manera –le reclamó molesta.

-Pero no nos hacías caso –contestó Ron sonriendo, siempre le ha gustado verla enojada.

-Ahora que ya lo haces, ¿podemos ir a desayunar? –dijo Harry aún medio dormido.

Hermione guardó sus cosas, para luego unirse a ellos rumbo a la salida de la torre. En el camino hablaron de cosas irrelevantes, además la castaña no pasó por desapercibido la mirada cómplice entre Harry y Ron. Supuso que querían preguntarle cómo le había ido anoche en su ronda con Malfoy, no obstante, ella tampoco quería opinar mucho al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, irónicamente se cruzaron con Malfoy, él ni siquiera volteo a mirar al trió, aunque Hermione la llenó de curiosidad, ¿qué paso con la forma de mirarla como anoche? No sabría como describirlo pero está segura de que no lo imagino.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche? –preguntó Ginny Weasley sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione aún seguía con la ensoñación de sus pensamientos, entonces mientras se servía el desayuno respondió sin pensar:

-Pues, no estuvo tan mal.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¿Ahora resulta que Malfoy quiere también ser tu amigo? –exclamó Ron algo molesto.

Hermione los miró, Harry, Ron y Ginny la miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca, por lo que prefirió mentir.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué esperaban? Toda la ronda nos la pasamos peleando e insultándonos como siempre –les dijo e inmediatamente sus expresiones cambiaron.- Al parecer va hacer una semana muy pesada.

-¿Y si hablo con la profesora McGonagall para que…? -dijo Ron creyéndose la mentira.

-No, Ron. No quiero darle esa satisfacción a Malfoy -repuso aunque aquello si era verdad.

Hermione miró con detenimiento a Ron, ahora, ¿qué le sucede? Desde las vacaciones ha actuado extraño, se queja como si todos los hombres quisieran ser sus amigos, aunque no es mentira que la castaña ha llamado la atención de algunos pero eso no quiere decir nada.

-Como quieras- dijo Ron y siguió comiendo.

-Tú solo avísanos si Malfoy te hace algo- dijo Harry- Acuerdate lo que te dije en el expreso de Hogwarts… sólo ten cuidado Hermione.

-¡¿Otra vez con eso! –Exclamó la castaña en voz alta, varios compañeros voltearon a verla confundidos, sintiendo como se ruborizaba bajó la voz.- Por favor Harry, no puedes obsesionarte con ello, como dices, ya hemos hablado de esto y…

-Sabía que dirías eso- interrumpió Harry- sólo es una sospecha- y dicho esto siguió comiendo.

Hermione lo miró durante un rato pensando en lo que había dicho, sin duda ya no se acordaba de ese pequeño tema del que hablaron durante el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando Harry le contó de sus sospechas sobre Malfoy acerca de ser un mortifago. Ella y Ron enseguida la descartaron mostrando más de una razón lo suficientemente razonable del porque no lo es, a pesar de eso, Harry sigue manteniéndose firme a sus sospechas y lamentablemente la mayoría siempre terminan siendo ciertas.

El resto de la mañana fue normal, las clases siguieron su rutina normal presentando algunas más tareas que otras. Sin embargo a la hora del almuerzo las cosas cambiaron. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

-En serio Hermione, eres muy buena para todo, no hay nada que no puedas hacer –dijo Ron mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no Ron –contestó Hermione sonrojándose ante el cumplido.

-¿Cómo no? Harry, dile la verdad… -dijo Ron dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo pero al parecer él estaba perdido en otra parte.- ¡Hey!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry volviendo hacia sus amigos.

Quizás Ron no se diese cuenta, pero Hermione claramente vio que había estado mirando a alguien, volteo siguiendo la dirección y pudo ver una melena roja desapareciendo por las escaleras, miró a su amigo alzando una ceja de incredulidad.

-Sí o no, Hermione es buena para todo –dijo Ron como si nada.

-Si es verdad –afirmó Harry luciendo un poco nervioso.

-Ya les dije que no es cierto –les contestó riendo, mirándolos con alegría.

Estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que chocó contra alguien…

-Perdona no me… -empezó a disculparse hasta que se dio cuenta con lo que había chocado.

-Granger fíjate por dónde vas –exclamó Malfoy dando un paso atrás, pero sorprendentemente sin ninguna mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Déjala en paz Malfoy –dijo enseguida Ron poniéndose delante de Hermione.

-Procura no llevar al rato a tus damas de honor, Granger –se burló cínicamente Malfoy.- No llegues tarde, a las nueve.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Malfoy se fue hacia las mazmorras, dispuesto a no malgastar su tiempo con ellos.

-Cómo si le importará… -se quejó Ron en cuanto el Slytherin se fue.

Siguieron caminando como si nada, Hermione se atrevió a voltear a mirar a Malfoy. Estaba rotundamente sorprendida que por primera vez en años, no le dedicó un gesto de rotundo asco como siempre lo hacía cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, esperaba esa mirada que al principio le hacía tanto daño… pero ahora simplemente la miró. Sin duda no quería que dieran las nueve de la noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Hermione llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Draco Malfoy nuevamente ya estaba ahí, recargado en la pared.

-Llegas tarde… -le dijo Malfoy molesto.

-Las personas civilizadas saludan con un hola –contestó Hermione de la misma manera.- Además fue sólo por un minuto.

-¡Vaya! No estamos de humor, ¿verdad Granger? –se burló.

-Empecemos con esto –le contestó sin muchas ganas de discutir.

Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Hermione no sabía que esperar de esta ronda sin embargo no le resultaba incomoda la presencia de Malfoy, quiso voltear a verlo –al parecer será costumbre que él siempre irá detrás de ella-, así que sólo se dejó una vez más perderse en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, por culpa de su distracción, en el penúltimo escalon se tropezó, pero antes siquiera de poner las manos Malfoy la sujetó…

-Fíjate Granger, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Malfoy.

A pesar de que evito que se estampara contra el suelo, se pegó con el último escalon en la espinilla pero ignoró el dolor porque estaba demasiado sorprendida por la simple pregunta de Malfoy. Aunque no tenía nada de simple proviniendo de él, lo peor era ver que al parecer, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta todavía de lo que acababa de decir, ¿quién es?

En los siguientes meses, cuando vuelva a recordar esta noche, no sabrá el por qué de su siguiente reacción. Algo dentro de ella la impulso a ir más allá de lo establecido, simplemente la idea de saber si Malfoy no es quien aparenta ser, la motivo a ir un paso más.

-Gracias, estoy bien, quizás mañana tenga un enorme moretón… -le contestó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa timida.- ¿Sabes? No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba algo así, por lo que fijó sus ojos grises en ella esperando algún indicio de que se había vuelto loca. La mirada comenzaba a incomodar a Hermione quien ahora se sentía como una tonta por el silencio del rubio. Sin saber qué más hacer, siguió caminando preguntándose si habría hecho lo correcto.

-Espera –le dijo Malfoy deteniéndola, la miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer.- ¿Por qué?

Ahora Hermione fue la sorprendida, esperaba muchas cosas como un usual insulto suponiendo la forma de ser de él, de hecho estaba preparada ya para una burla pero no estaba lista ante lo más sencillo.

-Te lo dije, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido y pues, ya me cansé que me llames así –contestó lo primero que paso por su cabeza, siendo lo más lógico.

-¿Para qué? –volvió a preguntarle Malfoy dispuesto a tener otra respuesta.

Hermione lo miró nerviosa pensando en la pregunta, tiene razón ¿en qué le beneficia? Ya comenzaba arrepentirse de la decisión.

-Mira, ya estamos grandes para seguir peleando y… -comenzó a explicarse pensando en las palabras exactas.

-Más si vamos a estar juntos como prefectos ¿no? –le interrumpió Malfoy siguiendo el hilo de lo que va todo.

-Sí, aunque bueno supongo que a escondidas de las personas –le dijo, no podía imaginarlo llamándolo Hermione enfrente de la casa de Slytherin y mucho menos podría imaginarse la cara de Harry y Ron.

-Te entiendo –dijo Malfoy pensativo, llevándose una mano por la barbilla.

Un silencio incomodo llenó el ambiente, ¡Por Merlin! ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Porque ofrecerle amistad cuando son personas totalmente diferentes, ella es de Gryffindor y él de Slytherin; ella es hija de muggles y él siempre presume acerca de su sangre limpia… No puede existir amistad entre ellos.

Además, Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla, lo cual no es eso lo que la desconcertaba, sino que él en verdad lo está considerando, ¿estarían pensando lo mismo?

-Está bien… -dijo finalmente Malfoy.

-Pero… -dijo Hermione dudosa.

-También puedes llamarme por mi nombre –dijo Draco, si la situación no era ya realmente bizarra, le sonrió. Nunca en los cinco años de estar en Hogwarts le había sonreído de esa manera.- ¿Te parece, Hermione?

-Claro… Draco –contestó sintiéndose muy rara.

Después de aquello, siguieron con sus rondas pero igual platicaron sin humillaciones, burlas ni insultos. Era como si se acabaran de conocer y platicaran de lo más normal, incluso hubo risas en una ocasión. ¿Aquello era real o todo se trataba de un engaño?

Incluso se dieron cuenta de algunas cosas en común que comparten, lo cual fueron seguidos de silencios incómodos al descubrir que finalmente no eran tan diferentes como habían pensado, así como, la terrible imagen que tenían uno del otro.

Finalmente regresaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Hermione sin darle tiempo a un silencio más incómodo, se despidió.

-Bueno, adiós –le dijo a Malfoy.

-Hasta mañana… Hermione –contestó el rubio como si nada.

Y así, cada uno se fue por su camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[Punto de vista de Draco]

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Acababa de aceptar ser algo así, el amigo de Granger… de Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Todo empezó cuando la vio en el callejón Diagon y luego en el compartimiento de prefectos en el expreso de Hogwarts. Algo cambió en ella durante las vacaciones porque no podía dejar de mirarla –claro con discreción-, acepta que es muy bonita, su cabello ya no parece un nido de pájaros y el brillo en sus ojos, de alguna manera, lo cautivaron.

Desde ese entonces, algo en él despertó. Ha comenzado a observarla más durante las comidas y en las pocas clases que comparten, lo más seguro es que ya debe estar volviéndose loco, ella es una sangre sucia… Sin embargo cuando entró a su sala común en las mazmorras, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Subió los escalones hasta su cuarto, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, la sonrisa se le borró por completo. Ahí en la ventana, estaba una lechuza bastante familiar, la lechuza de su tía Bellatrix. Con lentitud camino hacia la ventana para abrirla y recoger su carta, la lechuza no espero respuesta alguna.

Draco se sentó en el borde de su cama, después de dudar por fin abrió la carta.

_Querido Draco:_

_Prepárate porque dentro de muy poco tiempo ya podrás ser parte de nosotros, cuando cumplas tu misión serás recompensado como no te imaginas, elevarás el apellido Malfoy y tendrás el privilegio de servir a tu amo como se debe._

_Tu madre te manda saludos._

_PD. No confíes mucho en Snape._

Después de leerlo un par de veces más, Draco rompió la carta totalmente enojado, hace unos meses estaba complacido ante tal honor pero ahora ya no, no después de ver la realidad detrás de todo. Como odia tanto la situación y más tener que ser parte de esto… sinceramente espera que ese día nunca llegué.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí<strong>** les traigo un capitulo más.**

**En este vemos como va avanzando la relación entre Draco y Hermione, quizás es algo apresurado pero en los siguientes capitulos se ira explicando todo. Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o aclaración no olviden enviarme un review. **

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews aunque igual no olviden darle a GO ;) **

**Besos**


	4. El primero de muchos

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione simplemente no podía dejar de pensar acerca lo que paso anoche, se sentía bastante confundía al respecto y es que ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiese imaginado terminar siendo algo parecida como amiga de Draco Malfoy. Analizaba la situación terminando simplemente en calificarla como bizarra, sin embargo, algo en su interior deseaba darle una oportunidad aunque no quería permitirse ilusionarse mucho.

Pero su mente divagó en la ronda, ellos dos riendo y platicando como si fuera lo más natural entre ellos, no podía negar que es muy agradable platicar conMalfoy, es muy diferente a los amigos que tiene e incluso se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que es.

-¡Hey, Hermione! –Exclamó Ron haciendo que volvieran a la realidad.- ¿Qué pasa? Andas en las nubes…

-No es nada, es sólo un poco de sueño –mintió mientras sonreía para asegurarle que no pasaba nada.

Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaban por los pasillos a su primera clase, durante el camino, una pareja de séptimo año se cruzo con ellos y por un instante, a Hermione se le vino a la mente una imagen de ella y Malfoy agarrados de la mano, fue en ese momento en el que decidió ya dejar de pensar en ello. Se volverá loca si sigue pensando en el tema cuando quizás al final no pase nada.

Por otra parte, cuando decidió poner atención a lo que hablaban Harry y Ron, se dio cuenta del tema el cual tenía a su mejor amigo obsesionado desde hace algunas semanas, el propietario del libro de pociones que el profesor Slughorn le prestó, era acerca de un tal Principe Mestizo. Para Hermione, aquel príncipe no le daba buena espina, había algo raro en aquel libro, como si tuviera algo oscuro. Sin embargo para la hora de la comida el tema ya la tenía harta, por lo que decidió irse a la biblioteca adelantar tarea.

En cuanto llegó, busco su lugar preferido, junto a la ventana porque desde ahí podía ver el lago y parte de las montañas que rodean al castillo. Aún sigue sin comprender como es que a sus mejores amigos no les gusta venir a un lugar tan tranquilo.

Enseguida, Hermione buscó lo necesario para hacer sus deberes, después de una hora, terminó su ensayo de transformaciones, por lo que fue a dejar unos libros cuando sintió una mirada… alguien la estaba observando entre los estantes. Por un momento se mantuvo alerta, agudizó su oído para escuchar cualquier indicio de quién se podría tratar, pero no obtuvo resultado. Decidió no darle mucha importancia porque no era la única en la biblioteca, además, no podía existir verdadero peligro dentro de Hogwarts.

-Al fin pude terminar –suspiró aliviada Hermione cuando cerró el último libro.

El tiempo nuevamente se le había ido entre los dedos, por lo que cuando reviso su reloj marcaban las ocho de la noche, aún tenía tiempo para dejar rápido sus cosas e ir luego a las puertas del gran Comedor a las 9:00.

Más tarde, después incluso de una ducha, se sentía ansiosa mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión con Draco Malfoy. No sabía que esperar de esta noche, últimamente habían sucedido cambios muy radicales que no le sorprendería si esta noche se encontraban con una criatura mágica en los pasillos, por supuesto tendría más sentido eso que considerar que ella y Malfoy tengan algún tipo de alianza. Al parecer, esta noche podría ponerse en juego todos los prejuicios que la castaña tiene hacia él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al punto de reunión, Malfoy estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Parecía totalmente ido e incluso, podría atreverse a pensar que se veía preocupado por algo.

Draco Malfoy no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la carta que la noche anterior Bellatrix le había enviado, quería buscar una manera de negarse pero estaba en un callejón sin salida.

-Hola… -saludó Hermione tímidamente, sin saber qué hacer.

Al rubio le costó trabajo darse cuenta que ella lo había saludado.

-Ah… hola –respondió sonando indiferente.

Draco levantó su mirada, en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que algo había pasado, su actitud era diferente e incluso pudo notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Sin duda, él expresivamente no mostraba muestras de nada, seguía teniendo ese toque de arrogancia e indiferencia pero algo en sus ojos lo delataba. Hermione recordó su día buscando algún indicio por su comportamiento, recordando que no lo vio rodeado de sus amigos ni intimidando a cuanto alumno se le cruzase como era costumbre.

Malfoy dio indicios de empezar a caminar, ella simplemente lo siguió. No dijeron nada por un rato y cuando ella intento iniciar una conversación le respondió a secas. Quizás no debería importarle, pero le gustaría saber si había algo que le preocupase, no era su deber y tampoco era que ya fueran los amigos más cercanos para tratar sobre cosas más personales… pero se armó de valor para atreverse.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Hermione mirándolo con atención.

-Si estoy bien –respondió inmediatamente apenas mirándola de reojo con rapidez.

-Mientes –le dijo Hermione sin pensarlo arrepintiéndose de ellos, se detuvo para luego detenerlo, mirándose fijamente.- ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-No es de tu incumbencia –dijo Draco fríamente, luego siguió caminando.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte –soltó nuevamente sin pensarlo.

Draco se detuvo a unos metros de ella, se volteo a mirarla fijamente, al punto en que ella se intimido.

-Nadie lo puede hacer –dijo con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado en él, quitó la mirada en Hermione dispuesto a seguir caminando.

Hermione en ese momento pudo ver que de alguna manera parecía muy solo, a pesar de que siempre está rodeado de personas, duda mucho que alguno de ellos Draco pueda llamarlos amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nada es imposible Draco –intentó animarlo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre como si nada.

Pero no recibió la respuesta que ella esperaba, Draco volteo a mirarla ahora enojado.

-¡Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi! No tienes ni idea de qué se trata, así que no necesito que me mires de esa manera y tampoco necesito los consejos de una sangre sucia –exclamó con arrogancia y poniendo una cara de disgusto en lo último.

Ya no debería molestarle, ya no debería siquiera importarle… pero si lo hizo. Hermione igual lo miró totalmente herida y enojada, tenía razón cuando pensó en no hacerse ilusiones en él. "Yo ahí voy de tonta tratando de entenderlo y salió todo lo contrario…" pensó Hermione con rabia. No tenía porque soportarlo. Ni siquiera espero a responderle algo, simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de él.

¿Qué esperaba de esa noche? ¿Amistad? ¡Por Merlin! Se dejó engañar por unos segundos pero al parecer, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

-¡Espera! –escuchó la voz de Malfoy detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo.

Cuando subió los primeros escalones, Draco le agarró el brazo obligándola a detenerse y voltear hacía él. El insulto que tenía preparado Hermione se quedó ahogado en su garganta porque su mente se quedó en blanco al estar a tan sólo unos centímetros del rostro de él.

-No debí llamarte sangre sucia… sólo tratabas de ayudarme yo… -comenzó de alguna manera a disculparse pero Hermione no lo escuchaba.

-No sé cómo pude pensar en que nosotros pudiésemos ser amigos, es evidente que no vas a cambiar –le interrumpió enojada.

La expresión de Draco cambió a sorpresa, después se puso nuevamente serio, por unos momentos dudó en decirle algo, tratándose de morder la lengua. Por ello Hermione lo miró esperando a que dijera algo.

-Mira… el Draco Malfoy que siempre ves en los pasillos, rodeado de personas es sólo un disfraz. Yo no soy esa clase de persona que finge ser el dueño del mundo, al menos ya no… pero tengo que hacerlo –comenzó Draco, reprimiéndose por dentro al ser tan sincero con ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione aún sin bajar la guardia.

-Es obvio… por mi apellido, no puedo traerle vergüenza a mi familia, ser un traidor de la sangre como Weasley –contestó Draco pero vio la expresión ofendida de la castaña.- Quizás no lo entiendes, simplemente no conoces ni tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer mi padre…

Hermione recordó un hecho sumamente importante. Lucius Malfoy había estado involucrado en el ataque en el Ministerio hace unos meses. Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, de cerca se veía aún más cansado, era claro que sólo durmió un par de horas.

-¿Tan grave es tu problema para que nadie te pueda ayudar? –preguntó finalmente Hermione tratando de sonreír.

No iba a lograr nada poniéndose a la defensiva con él, es claro que algo lo perturba y es sincero que quisiera ayudarlo.

Draco sonrio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias de todas formas… eres la primera persona que parece preocupada realmente por mi –dijo con sinceridad, sorprendiendo a Hermione con su honestidad.- Puedo ver qué dices la verdad, se nota en tus ojos y no sé qué tan buena idea sea que te diga esto pero… por primera vez siento envidia de la cara rajada y el pobretón.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Puedo usar eso en tu contra… -le dijo fingiendo malicia.

Draco sonrió aún más. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por primera vez, dejando a un lado los prejuicios y las rivalidades, simplemente un hombre perdiéndose en los ojos de una mujer y viceversa. Hermione desvió la mirada, arrepintiéndose, volvió a depositarla en él pero ahora su expresión había cambiado.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban de una forma que nunca había visto en él, como esperanzado e incluso feliz. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco cuando la mirada gris se desvió hacia sus labios, inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello fue suficiente para Draco, no espero al momento mágico en el que ambos se acercasen poco a poco… el posó sus labios sobre los de ella, sin ningún aviso. Pensando simplemente desde hace cuanto tenía ganas de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Pensando que tal vez, más tarde se arrepentiría de ello… o tal vez no.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdón por la tardanza, he estado ocupada con cuestiones de la universidad.<em>**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden mandar reviews o darle a GO. :)_**

**_Besos_**


	5. Sentimientos

Draco y Hermione se quedaron parados en medio de la escalera, besándose por minutos. Era algo extraño pero tenían la sensación de que ese beso hubiese sido ya esperado, como si desde hace tiempo esperaran el momento adecuado y los instantes previos los llenó de ansiedad ante lo inevitable. Lo cierto es que ninguno podía pensar con claridad. Hermione tenía la mente en blanco –muy pocas veces está así-, y sólo era consciente de los suaves labio de él. Mientras Draco, trataba de recordar algún beso así, claro que había besado a muchas chicas anteriormente pero con ninguna había sentido algo tan intenso, lo cual lo dejó totalmente confundido.

Hermione fue quien rompió el beso, poco a poco se separaron, sólo se miraron sin saber que decir. Draco sabía que era lo que quería hacer desde que sus miradas se cruzaron en el expreso de Hogwarts, por su parte, la castaña estaba más que confundida, a pesar de que comenzaba a conocer un poco del verdadero Draco, el cual le encantaba, no olvida la forma en que la había tratado los cinco años anteriores. Donde sólo había humillación por ser hija de muggles en cualquier oportunidad, sin embargo, después de ese beso, supo que lo menos importante para Draco es la pureza de sangre.

-Yo… creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, mejor terminemos antes de que salga Filch y nos descubra –rompió Hermione el silencio, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

Lo había dicho para llenar el silencio incómodo, pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que no sabía si moverse ya o esperar a que él responda…

-Si quieres… puedo acompañarte a tu sala –dijo Draco aparentando normalidad, cuando por dentro seguía con las sensaciones a flor de piel.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, cada vez la sorprendía más pero finalmente, acepto.

Sin decir nada más, siguieron subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor, la castaña sentía las piernas como de gelatina, no quería admitirlo pero el beso la había dejado totalmente indefensa, no se parecía en nada a los que haya tenido alguna vez. Mientras caminaba, se atrevió a mirarlo y notó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. _**"Ya no está preocupado al parecer…"**_ pensó divertida como si su beso lo hubiese curado. Draco se dio cuenta que lo miraba y volteo a verla haciendo que Hermione se ruborizará ligeramente sin desviar su mirada.

Después de eso, comenzaron a platicar sobre las clases como si nada hubiese pasado, haciendo que se les fuera los nervios de lo que había sucedido. ¿Y ahora? Es claro que después, no podrán ser amigos como cualquier cosa, ambos quieren algo más ¿resultará? Sin embargo, Hermione durante unos momentos, se imagino en las mañana ir agarrada de la mano de Draco caminando por los pasillos para ir a sus clases… entonces supo que aquello era imposible.

Además, existía una semilla de duda ¿estará siendo sincero con ella? ¿Podrá ser capaz de engañarla? Las palabras de Ojoloco Moody irrumpieron sus pensamientos: Alerta Permanente, decidida a llevarlas a cabo.

Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, donde la Dama Gorda dormitaba en una posición algo incomoda, al parecer, sintió su presencia porque sin que le dijera la contraseña, abrió la puerta entre balbuceos.

-Mañana nos vemos, ¿no? –dijo Draco no sabiendo cómo despedirse.

-Si… buenas noches Draco –le contestó sonriendo pero no dio indicios de irse.

Draco tampoco lo hizo. Es curioso como dos personas que dicen odiarse, quieren pasar ahora más tiempo juntos. Hermione dispuesta a ser la primera en reaccionar, estaba por darle la espalda para meterse a la puerta, cuando sin previo aviso, Draco la agarró por la cintura y la besó de nuevo. Pero ahora no había nada tierno en aquel beso, al principio se quedó sorprendida pero en cuanto su aroma la impactó, le correspondió con la misma ansiedad…

Cuando se separaron, ambos sintieron una sensación de vacío, definitivamente estaban pasando la línea entre ellos. No obstante, Draco le guiñó el ojo y se fue de ahí. Hermione se quedó ahí parada, tratando de reaccionar… después de unos momentos, sonrió y entró a su sala común. Subió a su cuarto sin estar consciente de que caminara, cerró la puerta de su habitación y sin hacer ruido se sentó al borde de su cama.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el sabor del beso… se reprimió a si misma al darse cuenta que sonreía como tonta, está segura que la próxima vez que vea a Ojoloco, le reclamará que no aplica en todo estar en "alerta permanente".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, se reunió con Harry y Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? –le preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-El día está radiante, ¿no crees? –le contestó Hermione mirando por las ventanas.

-Si, está bonito –respondió su mejor amigo mirándola con sospecha, sonriendo por el humor de ella.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se sentó inmediatamente enfrente de la mesa de Slytherin, mientras se servía su desayuno, recorrió con la mirada la mesa de las serpientes y descubriendo a cierto rubio mirándola. No pudo evitar sonreírle discretamente para luego volver a su desayuno como si nada.

Por primera vez en todos sus años en Hogwarts, las horas en clase le resultaron imposibles de concentrarse para Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en él, si está haciendo lo correcto o no, si no es una trampa, luego los besos, la forma en que la agarró y…

-¡Basta! –exclamó Hermione en medio de la clase de Historia de la Magia, todos se voltearon a verla totalmente sorprendidos, haciendo que ella se ruborizará.

-¿Disculpe? –dijo el profesor Binns, al parecer algo enojado porque había interrumpido su clase.

-Es sólo que… bueno… había un bicho por acá y no podía matarlo –dijo la primera tontería que se le cruzó por la mente.

-No creo que le haga absolutamente nada, señorita Granger –contestó el profesor con suma indiferencia, después siguió con su discurso.

Después de la vergüenza, Hermione trató ya de tomar apuntes, porque nadie más lo hacía. Pero cada tres minutos volvía a pensar en él, al menos la siguiente clase sería Pociones y ahí tendría que verlo a fuerza esperando que así pudiese dejar de pensar tanto en él.

Finalmente, Historia de la Magia termino, junto con sus mejores amigos, caminaron hacia las mazmorras. Durante el camino, Ron reclamaba la atención de Hermione pero ella apenas y le hacía caso, Harry la miró sorprendido por ello pero decidió no decir nada. Además, en cuanto llegaron aún el profesor Slughorn no había llegado por lo que todos estaban afuera del salón.

Draco Malfoy llegó junto con Blaise y Pansy, desvió la mirada hacia Hermione quien platicaba con Ron e inmediatamente quiso lanzarle un hechizo a la comadreja. Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada de Malfoy por lo que se le quedó mirando.

-Potter, créeme que una fotografía puede durar más… -se burló Draco con sorna esperando no haber sido demasiado obvio.

Harry rápidamente preparó su varita, mientras Hermione y Ron se daban cuenta de la posible contienda que podría realizarse. Ron se puso de lado de Harry igual con la varita preparada.

-No cometan ninguna tontería, sólo los está provocando –les dijo autoritariamente, haciendo que los dos dudaran.

-Haganle caso a Granger, no vaya a ser que ahora los dos salgan con la nariz rota, ¿verdad Potter? –se burló Draco.

-¡No! Sólo ignórenlo –dijo Hermione al ver que nuevamente preparaban sus varitas.

En ese momento, la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor Slughorn los invito a pasar para empezar la clase, Harry y Ron guardaron sus varitas rápidamente. Draco los miró con odio al pasar, de igual manera lo hizo con Hermione o bueno, más bien trato porque no lo hacía como antes. Ambos se hicieron los desinteresados.

Draco Malfoy en verdad trató de darle un gesto de odio pero simplemente al ver sus ojos color miel, no pudo fingir odio, un odio que ya no existía. Se dio cuenta que ambos intentaron ocultar lo que en verdad sentían. Y es que, de igual forma, no podía olvidar el beso… Esta mañana, no pudo concentrarse al 100% con los planes, porque la mayoría de sus pensamientos los ocupaba Hermione.

Ahora Draco la observaba, y con cada movimiento que hace le gusta aún más: la forma en cómo camina, el movimiento de su cabello, su sonrisa, cuando está concentrada y frunce el ceño… absolutamente todo en ella comenzaba a gustarle aún más.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el profesor Slughorn. Todos los slytherin pensaban que el profesor Dumbledore ya había perdido la cabeza a contratar un maestro tan malo.

Como todas las clases, al comienzo comenzaba a preguntar y la primera en alzar la mano era Hermione, la chica era una sabelotodo insufrible, pero ahora para Draco, cada vez que hace eso que antes le molestaba tanto, ahora sólo llama más su atención… como se hartaba que siempre ella supiera la respuesta de todo, odiaba que todos los maestros la prefiriesen pero eso la hace ver inteligente, como cuando los maestros le decían un cumplido y ella se sonrojaba haciéndola verse demasiado bonita, como odiaba verla siempre custodiada por Weasley y Potter, odiaba que luego ella era el centro de atención, pero sobretodo odia la forma en que se da cuenta de todas estas cosas y sonríe cual estúpido.

Draco alzó la mirada para verla, notando como Weasley se acercaba mucho, quizás demasiado, a ella para susurrarle algo. No es ninguna novedad que al pobreton le guste Hermione, de pronto se sintió enojado al ver como la hacía reír con sus comentarios. Quería pararse y quitar a un lado a Weasley haciéndole saber su lugar…

De pronto, el rubio se dio cuenta de su actitud, ¿acaso está celoso… de Weasley? No, aquello era imperdonable… Mirando como Hermione de igual manera "coqueteaba" con el pelirrojo, Draco juro que esto no se quedaría así.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disculpen la tardanza, espero les haya gustado este capitulo. <strong>_

_**He estado editando los demás capitulos, al parecer había hecho muy meloso a Draco al principio y sinceramente ya no me gusta. Por lo que tardaré un poco en cambiarlo para que concuerde con el personaje al final. Muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de enviarme un review o darle a "GO" :)**_

_**Besos**_


	6. Celos

Cuando la clase de pociones terminó, Draco Malfoy salió del aula rápidamente, Hermione le dirigió una mirada rápida esperando a que sus miradas chocaran pero sólo logró ver el ceño fruncido del rubio. ¿Qué había pasado? Volteo para terminar de guardar sus cosas mientras Ron la ayudaba con ello y Harry los esperaba cerca de la puerta.

-Muero de hambre –dijo Ron en cuanto salieron a los pasillos rumbo al Gran Comedor.- Caminen rápido.

Harry y Hermione trataban de seguirle el paso pero con lo hambriento que esta su mejor amigo no iban a poder.

-Ahí vamos, no se va acabar la comida –le dijo Hermione protestando.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor en tiempo record, enseguida Hermione busco un lugar de tal manera que pudiera ver a Draco con toda la discreción posible, pero apenas pudo sentarse cuando se quedó boquiabierta. Efectivamente tenía una vista muy buena hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sobretodo a cierto rubio… quien estaba bastante a gusto con la compañía de Pansy Parkinson. Draco le estaba susurrándole cosas al oído y ella se reía muy a gusto.

Hermione trato de ignorar aquello, sirviéndose un poco de comida en su plato mientras fingía poner atención a la plática de Ginny pero su mirada volvió a desviarse, viendo como Pansy le acariciaba la mano con la intención de algo más, sintió la sangre hirviéndole poco a poco pero entonces se dio cuenta de su comportamiento. ¿Acaso está…? ¿Celosa? Cuando sus pensamientos le decían que se levantase y fuera a golpear a Parkinson por tocar a Draco de esa manera, decidió calmarse y despejar su mente de algo tan infantil como los celos.

Estando segura de que podría mirar otra vez, su mirada chocó con la de Draco quien le sonrió maliciosamente. _**"¡Lo está haciendo al propósito!"**_ pensó Hermione ofendida por tener tal descaro de su parte. Sin embargo, pensó las cosas para no precipitarse a sus instintos, se supone que ellos no son nada… quizá se besaron pero eso no le da a ella ningún derecho sobre él, de tal manera que él tampoco la tiene sobre ella.

Decidiendo darle una lección a Draco, miró a su alrededor para ver quién podría ser su víctima. Estaba Harry enfrente de ella pero él estaba hablando muy entretenidamente con Ginny por lo que decidió no interrumpir; luego a su izquierda estaba Neville Longhbottom, Draco no se sentiría celoso de él, por último miro a su lado derecho… por supuesto, Ron estaba ahí.

Sin saber de dónde había agarrado el valor, se acercó a la oreja de Ron para susurrarle:

-¿Me pasas las chuletas? –le preguntó viendo como Ron se ruborizaba por la cercanía.

-Ten –le dijo teniéndole un plato grande lleno de chuletas.

-Gracias –le contestó dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y él devolviéndosela.

Era claro que por ello no se volvió una experta en el campo de la seducción dejando la sensación de ridiculez a un lado pero basta con que Draco haya visto la escena. Por eso no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin y darse cuenta que efectivamente él rubio había mirado, su expresión era de enojo por lo que al menos se percató que él igual se ponía celoso. Sin embargo, alzó una ceja como signo de arrogancia y con sus dedos, deslizo el brazo de Pansy hasta llegar a su mano quitándole el tenedor, le susurró cosas al oído y comenzó a darle de comer como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Hermione sabía que está jugando con fuego por lo que miro a Ron nuevamente, notando que tenía migajas de pan alrededor de la boca.

-Ron –dijo la castaña robando su atención.- Espera, tienes algo…

Se acercó a él tan sólo quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro, con una servilleta le quito lentamente las migajas alrededor de su boca.

-No te vayas a ensuciar el uniforme –dijo Hermione en voz baja, Ron la miraba boquiabierta.- Listo

-Gracias, Hermione –le contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo.- Quería pedirte un favor.

-Dime –contestó Hermione empezando a jugar con un mechón de Ron, miró discretamente a Draco y vio como la miraba con el rostro tensado, sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con el ensayo de Encantamientos? Te prometo, no volver a pedirte ayuda con la tarea –dijo rápidamente Ron sabiendo que a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, a veces la castaña podía ser testaruda.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y hasta ahora no lo has cumplido –contestó Hermione haciendo que su mejor amigo se ruborizará de la vergüenza.

La castaña comenzó a reírse por su expresión.

-Tú has el ensayo y después me lo das para que lo corrija –contestó Hermione mientras seguía jugando con su mechón.

-Gracias Hermione, siempre eres un amor conmigo –dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione no le prestó atención porque aprovechó para mirar a Draco, quien vio del coraje estaba a punto de besar a Pansy, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña para asegurarse de no perderse su expresión, pero justo en ese momento sin previo aviso, Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue algo que sucedió simultáneamente lo cual hizo que los dos le dieran un golpe a la mesa del enojo. Pansy Parkinson miró al rubio confundida y ofendida, mientras Ron miraba a la castaña desconcertado.

Ella fue la primera en pararse de su asiento, estaba completamente ofendida por las circunstancias, más allá de sentir celos era la sensación de haber sido una completa tonta al creer que ella y Malfoy podrían ser algo más, ¿entonces qué rayos fue lo de anoche? Y por Merlín, ella pensó en vengarse un poco pero está claro que en ese tipo de cosas ella es una principiante.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Lo siento, acabo de recordar que deje algo en la biblioteca, tengo que ir a recogerlo –mintió con rapidez, siendo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

Agarró sus cosas sin fijarse bien, rápidamente se fue indignada del gran Comedor. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, no sabía a dónde ir pero quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Se sentía tan enojada… y estúpida, tenía un profundo coraje por haber caído en algo tan obvio. Hermione también se sentía humillada dándose cuenta de la realidad de todo y por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente enojada con el profesor Dumbledore por haber tenido la idea acerca de combinar a los prefectos.

Siempre había escuchado algunas alumnas del colegio hablar sobre la reputación de Draco Malfoy catalogado como un Casanova por todas, ella nunca entendió el por qué si saben cómo es, seguían cayendo ante sus pies. Ahora se sentía como una más de esas tontas, lo que no puede entender es ¿por qué ella? Nunca se metería con una sangre sucia… Nunca.

Siguió caminando lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, una mano la agarró del brazo deteniéndola.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –preguntó Draco enojado.

Hermione se soltó de su agarré, enfrentándolo. Quería empujarlo pero sólo se limito a gritarle.

-¿A mí? Yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso –contesto bastante enojada, con él y más con ella misma.- Estabas a punto de besar a Parkinson.

Draco por un momento la miró sorprendido, pero su expresión cambio. Alzó una ceja incrédulo, mirándola con descaro.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó maliciosamente y quizás con un poco de burla.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Hermione, no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella de esa manera. Lo empujo para luego girar sobre ella misma para seguir con su camino, alejándose de él. Pero nuevamente la agarró por el brazo antes siquiera pudiese dar unos cuantos pasos, esta vez Draco la aprisionó contra la pared, no iba a dejar la conversación a medias.

-Suéltame… maldito –dijo Hermione tratando de zafarse de él pero obviamente es mucho más fuerte que ella.

-No, tú empezaste con el jueguito de los celos en clase de pociones –dijo Draco a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué? Claro que no –se defendió Hermione sorprendida por aquella acusación.- Tú lo empezaste en el Gran Comedor, ahora suéltame.

-No te atrevas a mentirme Granger… -contestó Draco recordando cómo Weasley se le acercaba más de lo debido a la castaña.

-Tú eres quien ha estado mintiendo –exclamó Hermione sin pensarlo, enseguida se arrepintió de ello.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Draco poniéndose más serio.

-Olvídalo, ahora suéltame –ordenó Hermione, estaba dispuesta a no decir absolutamente nada para evitar una humillación más.

-No Granger, no te irás hasta decirme a qué te refieres –le dijo Draco asegurándole que lo decía en serio.

Hermione trató de forcejear pero era imposible, sin embargo no se dio por vencida amenazando a Draco con bajarle cientos de puntos a su casa o con cualquier otra cosa, pero el rubio no se inmuto por nada de eso.

-A veces puedes ser demasiado insufrible –le dijo Draco cansado de sus esfuerzos.

-¡Esta bien! Creí… Por Merlín… Creí que tú y yo íbamos a tener algo –exclamó Hermione cansada.- Me doy cuenta que sólo caí, fuiste muy claro en el Gran Comedor…

La castaña miraba con coraje hacia los ojos grises de Draco, quería salir lo más dignamente posible de aquel encuentro. No obstante, el rubio no mostró burla alguna en cambio sólo se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Tú comenzaste todo Granger… vi como Weasley te susurraba cosas al oído y tú estabas muy cómodamente junto a él. Dime, ¿acaso la comadreja tiene algo que no lo tenga yo? –le contestó reclamándole.

En ese momento, la aceleración de Hermione creció al darse cuenta de esas palabras. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa por entender lo que quería decir, aún así quiso contestarle como él lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

-¿Celoso, Draco? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí Hermione, lo estoy…

Draco rompió la distancia entre los dos, besándola ahora con pasión. Fue tan repentino que casi le quita el aliento a Hermione, quedándose sorprendida por la reacción de él, sin embargo se sintió derrotada correspondiéndole al beso con ímpetu, llevó una mano al pecho de Draco sintiendo el latido del rubio bajo su mano, mientras con la otra mano lo sujetaba del cuello y profundizando el beso. Ambos de pronto se sintieron desesperados por besarse… desesperados uno del otro.

La razón comenzaba a perderse, dándole paso a las sensaciones del beso…

-Eres increíble –susurró Draco en medio del beso.

Hermione ahora llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Era la primera vez en la que ambos sentían que todo lo demás desaparecía, que todo dejaba de perder sentido… ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres días? Sin embargo, era tanta la conexión que había entre ellos, simplemente no se podía ignorar y tarde o temprano pasaría, sucumbiendo a lo que sentían. Tan pocos días fueron suficientes para tirar el gran muro que había entre ellos por tontas enemistades.

Se separaron para recuperar el aliento, sus frentes estaban apoyadas en la del otro y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Sin embargo el descanso duró unos escasos segundos porque sus labios nuevamente volvían a unirse… hasta que comenzaron a escucharse murmullos que poco a poco aumentaban de volumen. Ambos se separaron mirándose esperando algo, fue obvio que ninguno quería alejarse del otro.

-No te vayas –murmuró Hermione sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía.

-Vámonos –le propuso Draco inmediatamente.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Hermione un poco nerviosa, ¿podría confiar totalmente en él?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, ahora ya no sólo se escuchaban los murmullos, sino pasos. Lo cual significaba que la comida había terminado.

-Decide ahora –le dijo Draco separándose de ella y tendiéndole la mano.

No había tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, Hermione lo miró dudosa pero él le sonrió a cambio. Por primera vez, la castaña no tuvo que analizar la situación para saber qué decisión tomar.

-Vamos –le contestó, sujetando su mano y sonriéndole.

Enseguida salieron del pasillo, porque si alguien los viera juntos… no podían imaginar las consecuencias de ello, para empezar solamente sus compañeros de casa y amigos. Caminaron deprisa y Draco la guió por pasadizos para evitar estudiantes, Hermione no dejaba de sonreír, se sentía realmente bien. Quizás por la adrenalina de escapar de estudiantes, romper reglas y estar con el "enemigo" o quizás porque sentía que tomó la decisión correcta… tenía una corazonada sobre ello.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó Hermione después de un rato.

-Es una sorpresa, además conoces el lugar –respondió Draco sonriéndole.

Hermione lo miró curiosa, un lugar donde ella también ya sabe… pensó, y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta en el piso donde estaban que dio en el blanco.

-Sala de Menesteres –dijo la castaña justo en el momento en el que se detenían en el tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado.

-Así es –dijo Draco deteniéndose junto a ella.

Miraron a cada lado del pasillo esperando que nadie los viera, y pasaron tres veces ambos pensando: "un lugar para estar a solas… un lugar para estar a solas… un lugar para estar a solas". Enseguida, una puerta de madera se materializó frente a ellos. Draco le concedió el paso a Hermione y abrió la puerta entrando inmediatamente al lugar. El interior se trataba de una pequeña sala, un sillón grande en medio, una chimenea y un gran ventanal iluminando todo el lugar aún con la luz del día.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –le preguntó Draco.

Hermione lo miró, algo en sus ojos grises la termino de convencer. Esta vez, fue ella quien se paró de puntas para darle un beso corto.

-Lo estoy

* * *

><p><strong>Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero estas última semanas fueron un infierno para mi por el termino de semestre. <strong>

**El viernes subiré el siguiente capitulo en la tarde :) **

**Por otra parte, subí otra historia mía y se llama ¿Y yo qué soy para ti? También es un Dramione, espero puedan pasarse y leerlo, a ver si les gusta.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer y por sus favoritos.**

**Besos :)**


	7. Solos

La tarde transcurría de una manera increíblemente rápida para la pareja que se encontraba en la Sala de Menesteres, al principio fue algo incómodo por el hecho de que nunca habían estado solos de esa manera y menos sin pelearse. Hermione le había dedicado una mirada nerviosa y en ese momento, Draco supo que se iría directo al infierno por ella… Acortando la distancia, la beso con intensidad, dejando que los nuevos sentimientos fluyeran a través de este.

Hermione después de aquel beso, sólo pudo pensar ¿cómo fue qué paso todo esto? No va a dudar que siente algo fuerte por él pero tampoco podría llamarse enamorada, aún no se iba a permitir sentir algo tan profundo aunque nunca se había sentido así con un simple beso, el cual le hizo sentir una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas que no tenían ninguna comparación con los besos que alguna vez se dio con Krum ni con el de Ron en las vacaciones de verano.

A pesar de la emoción de sentir algo así, se niega a que su corazón le mande… se niega a terminar como una de esas chicas cursis que siguen a Malfoy por todas partes.

–¿Qué piensas? –susurró Draco cerca de su oreja, después de pasar horas platicando de cualquier tema, cuando ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá.

–Quiero que seas honesto, ¿en verdad te gusto? –preguntó Hermione incapaz de seguir con la pequeña duda que inconscientemente seguía pensando.

Draco se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta directa, sabe que con ella no se salvará de responder una pregunta seria con unos cuantos besos. Sin saber hasta qué punto es malo o bueno, conocía muy bien a Hermione, pero él es un Malfoy y hablar sobre sus sentimientos va en contra de su personalidad.

–Estoy demostrando mucho al estar contigo aquí –respondió como si ello fuera suficientemente claro.

Hermione lo miró esperando a que dijera algo más, él también la miró con cara de "ni lo esperes", ¿acaso esperaba que se pusiera de rodillas para declararle su amor? Si, siente algo fuerte por ella pero está seguro que eso y entre sentirse enamorado, hay un enorme trecho que no pensaba aún recorrer.

–Deja de mirarme así, Granger –le dijo resaltando en lo último.

La castaña suspiró, porque no iba a obtener más palabras de su parte sin embargo no iba a ceder y conformarse con ello. Por ahora no lo presionaría porque ella apenas entiende lo que pasa entre ellos. Después de eso, ella cambió el tema viendo como él se relajaba inmediatamente, en diversas ocasiones, ambos reían haciendo más extraño su encuentro, pero aún así se sentían muy bien juntos. Hermione no recuerda nunca verlo con esa felicidad.

Cuando Draco le agarró la mano como un gesto de cariño, la castaña supo en ese momento que acepta todas las consecuencias que podría traer la relación o lo que sea que tenga con él. Sin duda, algo que se siente tan bien, no podría ser malo. Así que por esas horas, se permitieron ser libres quitandose de la cabeza sus nombres, su sangre y su casa, simplemente siendo un chico y una chica conociendose porque ninguno tocó temas más personales pero durante esa tarde se llegaron a conocer más que en los últimos cinco años.

Al momento de dar las nueve de la noche, Draco y Hermione salieron de su escondite muy juntos, habrá personas quienes pensaran que son amigos de toda la vida por su forma de moverse juntos, otros pensaran en que ella es la única chica que el slytherin no la mira como si fuera un objeto más, y otros simplemente pensarán en ignorarlos, claro todo en un universo alterno porque antes de salir, se aseguraron de que nadie estuviera cerca.

Hermione tenía la intención de empezar como se debe en el patrullaje pero estaba tan enfrascada en su conversación que en realidad solo terminaron paseando por el castillo.

–Dime Hermione, ¿cómo es que siempre sabes todo? –preguntó de pronto Draco.

–A eso se le llama estudiar –le respondió con afán de molestar.

–No, lo tuyo es obsesión con el estudio.

La castaña lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y él le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

–Claro que no, solo me importa tener buenas calificaciones, ¿tiene algo de malo eso? –le respondió tratando de parecer ofendida pero no lo logró.

–A todos nos dejas como unos completos tontos.

Hermione se detuvo en el camino para luego echarse a reír, Draco no entendía absolutamente qué había sido lo gracioso, por lo que la miró confundido.

–Entonces, ¿lo admites? –le preguntó ella más tranquila.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Draco aún sin enterarse de nada.

La castaña se acerco a él con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

–Que eres un completo tonto –le respondió riendo otra vez.

Draco se dio cuenta de su error, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y se acerco aún más a ella, peligrosamente.

–Vas a pagar por eso… –susurró.

Hermione trato de esquivarlo pero él fue más rápido, iba a protestar cuando ésta fue callada por los labios del rubio y todo perdió lógica nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando ella entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, aún habían varios alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, terminando ciertos deberes. Enseguida localizó a Harry y Ron, quienes se encontraban agotados después de su entrenamiento de quidditch de esa tarde.<p>

–Hola, chicos –los saludo Hermione sentandose en el hueco que quedaba libre entre ellos.

–Estamos exhaustos, pero este año esa copa será nuestra –le informó Ron apenas con ganas para mover la cabeza hacia ella.

Harry no contestó, demasiado cansado para pronunciar algunas palabras, sin embargo, Hermione no les prestaba mucha atención porque aún tenía ese cosquilleo de alegría después de despedirse de Draco.

–Hermione, ¿encontraste lo que habías dejado en la biblioteca? –preguntó Ron, haciendo que ella regresará a la realidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la castaña pero en seguida se acordó de la excusa para retirarse a la hora de la comida.– Si, lo encontré justo donde lo había dejado.

Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta del titubeo de su amiga, volteando su cabeza para mirarla pero algo llamó su atención.

–Entonces, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Harry.– Digo, sólo te hubiera tomado unos minutos…

Sin duda, eso fue lo último que supieron de ella porque después de eso desapareció por el resto de la tarde, aunque ellos tampoco se aventuraron a ir a la biblioteca.

–Porque decidí quedarme ahí para poder adelantar el ensayo de Encantamientos y luego practiqué los hechizos no verbales –mintió con rapidez asombrandose de si misma.

Pero Harry la seguía mirando de una manera extraña, mientras Ron balbuceaba un "no cambias…", la mirada de su mejor amigo bajaba para el horror de la castaña hacia sus labios.

–Deja de mirarme así Harry, sabes que no puedo evitar adelantar las cosas –agregó Hermione enseguida para después agarrar sus cosas y levantarse del sillón.– Me iré a la cama, buenas noches.

No espero respuesta para irse, su corazón le latía rápido mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto. Odiaba la manera en que Harry la había mirado, porque conocía perfectamente esa mirada, de sospecha a punto de descubrir algo y claramente no estaba lista para decirles sobre Draco, menos cuando las cosas apenas comenzaban a tener rumbo. De ahora en adelante, tendrá más cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, sé que el capitulo es sumamente corto pero necesitaba subirlo ya. <strong>

**Perdonen terriblemente el retraso, pero es que estoy volviendo a leer estos capitulos y casi esto empezando desde cero, aún no me convence del todo pero quizás al principio parezca muy simple y rápido, sin embargo a partir del siguiente capitulo comenzara lo interesante. **

**Espero les haya gustado, no olviden mandarme sus reviews, me interesa mucho saber sus opiniones: si les gusta, si lo odian, si necesito mejorar en algo o los personajes necesitan algo... les agradecería mucho su opinión. Y esperando a que no tarde mucho para volver a subir un capitulo, me despido. **

**Besos**


	8. Hogsmeade

A la mañana siguiente temprano, Draco Malfoy miraba los carteles de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade en el tablero de anuncios de la sala común de Slytherin, por primera vez se sintió con suerte para llevar a cabo un pequeño plan que tenía pensado como uno alternativo, por si las cosas no salían como deben ser cuando llegara el momento. Sin duda, lo sintió como algo que no debería desaprovechar y para ello enseguida se contacto con su espía para esperar los resultados.

Después de aquello, la mañana avanzaba perfectamente para Draco, el desayuno fue de lo más agradable como hacía semanas no lo era y sobretodo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los miel de cierta castaña, ambos disimularon perfectamente. Sin embargo, en la clase de transformaciones, tuvo el error de contestarle mal a la profesora McGonagall sobretodo cuando lo cachó sin hacer absolutamente nada en su clase, ganandose un castigo el sábado. El día de la visita a Hogsmeade.

Sólo esperaba que aquel castigo no le dificultara sus planes.

Saliendo de la clase, ignoro los llamados de Blaise y Parkinson, comenzando a caminar por su cuenta y enojado, el único lugar tranquilo al que pensaba ir sería en la sala de menesteres. Llevaba varios minutos en los pasillos, pensando en el plan que se realizaría el sábado junto con la espera de la respuesta de su espía, cuando al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Hermione y sus damas Potter y Weasley. Ella por alguna razón iba atrás de ellos, logrando intercambiar una sonrisa sin que los otros lo descubrieran. En el momento en el que Draco llegó a la sala de menesteres se dio cuenta que el enojo se había esfumado, con tan sólo ver esa sonrisa…

De pronto, tuvo esas increíbles ganas de estar con ella, ver esa sonrisa solamente para él y perderse en sus gestos mientras ella le habla acerca de uno de los miles de temas que leyó alguna vez en la biblioteca. No es que la ignorara pero más de una vez se sorprendió a si mismo perder el hilo de lo que ella hablaba al quedarse hipnotizado por sus movimientos en su forma de hablar y expresarse. Sin duda, en este momento iría por ella con cualquier excusa sobre prefectos y robarsela para el resto del día, entonces recordó que hoy sería el último día de su patrullaje por los pasillos, quizás de ahora en adelante sería difícil verse.

Draco caminó hacia la ventana al fondo del cuarto, observando el paisaje que le brindaba desde ese punto de vista. ¿Qué tan bueno sea que se siguieran viendo tanto tiempo? Puede que incluso llegué a permitirse lo que su padre tantas veces le prohibió –amar– pero nunca podría llegar a confiar en ella totalmente, su vida ya no es sólo molestar a las demás personas con bromas pesadas e insultos. Había algo mucho más, lejos de ser un juego de niños y por supuesto con consecuencias muchos más graves que un simple castigo en un viernes en la tarde, tiene una misión encomendada por Voldemort de la cual depende la vida de su madre y la de él…

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger había amanecido de buen humor, incluso no dejó de sentirse feliz cuando observó los carteles de la primera visita a Hogsmeade sabiendo que sería imposible ir con Draco Malfoy pero igual podrían encontrar una forma de verse aunque sea unos momentos sin levantar sospechas.<p>

Durante todo el día, el buen humor de la castaña contagió a Ron y Harry quienes sin preguntarle nada, disfrutaron con ella la mañana en medio de risas. En las clases, Hermione parecía querer romper su propio récord al contestar inmediatamente todas las preguntas de los profesores y en varias ocasiones, contestando antes de que terminarán de formular la pregunta ganando igualmente numerosos puntos para su casa. Hermione se sentía capaz de hacer todo ese día, sobretodo cuando en uno de los pasillos finalmente se cruzó con Draco… a partir de ese momento, el día comenzó a irse condenadamente lento para la castaña.

En la espera de las nueve, adelantó todos los trabajos que pudo haber adelantado e incluso ayudo a corregir ensayos de Harry y Ron, y simplemente el reloj parecía no querer avanzar.

–Hoy es el último día que harás ronda con ese, ¿verdad? –preguntó de pronto Ron haciendo que Hermione reaccionará.

–Si, finalmente hoy termina –respondió Hermione fingiendo alivio.

Hermione volvió su vista al libro que supuestamente llevaba leyendo desde hace largo rato. Sentía la mirada de el pelirrojo aún en ella, mirandola con ternura y por un momento, creyó que estuvo a punto de pedirle algo pero al parecer desistió al último instante desviando su mirada a lo que tenía enfrente. La castaña actuó como si nada pero no es la primera vez que sucedía ello, si le pagaran por cada vez que Ron intentará decirle algo importante a Hermione… sin duda, no necesitaría pedirle dinero a sus padres. A veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo serían las cosas si Ron no fuese tan tímido con ella?

Sus ojos miel dejaron de posarse sobre las lineas del texto para posarse en el pelirrojo. Desde primer año estuvo enamorada de él, algo siempre la había impulsado a sentir algo más que amistad, podría estar segura de que su relación sería lo más tranquila, segura y cómoda. Luego pensó en Draco, con tan sólo la mención de su nombre… algo había en él que la cambiaba por completo, como si sacará algo nuevo de ella. No podría definir bien si tiene o no una relación pero lo que sea que es, está segura de que muchas personas jamás en su vida lo han sentido.

Ron captó la mirada de la castaña y sus miradas chocaron, la castaña se ruborizó siendo atrapada in fragante, por lo que fingió estar viendo a otros lados para luego posar su mirada en el reloj, 8:55 pm. Casi tira el libro de la impresión lleva horas esperando que sean las nueve y cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos por unos "momentos" el reloj avanzó de una manera impresionante.

–Tengo que irme, mientras más rápido volveré más temprano –informó la castaña dejando sus cosas.

–Suerte –exclamó Harry cuando la castaña caminaba hacia la salida.

En cuanto salió del retrato, comenzó a caminar muy rápido sin llegar a correr, se sentía tan ansiosa de verlo. A los pocos minutos llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa cuando lo vio recargado en la pared esperandola. Draco también la vio y sonrió enseguida.

Hermione bajo los últimos escalones corriendo, sintiendose como una niña y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó siendo rodeada por unos brazos fuertes mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

–Hola –saludó Draco al separarse.

La castaña rió y le respondió el saludo.

–¿Empezamos? –preguntó Draco queriendo terminar lo más pronto posible para tener un rato a solas con ella.

Hermione asintió. Por más que quisieran ir de la mano o mínimo estar más juntos, no podían porque podrían correr el riesgo de que alguien los viera aunque era muy raro que atraparan a alguien fuera de su sala común. Sin embargo, aquello no era impedimento para ambos, cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras se sentían cómodos uno con el otro, hablando enseguida de cosas sin importancia, riendo y disfrutando de un buen momento. Es curioso como aquellas dos personas que a lo largo de cinco años sólo intercambiaban insultos entre ellos, ahora parecían tener muchas cosas en común y pareciese que se conocieran de años, sabiendo las reacciones de cada uno, conociendo sus gestos y sobretodo, darse cuenta cuando algo no andaba bien.

–¿En verdad hoy es nuestro último día? –preguntó de pronto Draco sabiendo que extrañaría esas rondas.

–Si, ahora será un poco más difícil vernos –respondió la castaña con un tono dramático.

–Entonces ven antes de que sea imposible vernos –exclamó Draco imitando el tono dramático y jalando la castaña hacia él.

Ambos rieron mientras caminaban abrazados.

–Por cierto, pensaba decirles a Ron y Harry que mañana tenía que hacer un trabajo para la profesora Vector, así quedarnos tu y yo… –le propuso Hermione a Draco.

–No puedo, McGonagall me castigó esta mañana. Me perderé la visita para ir a su despacho a cumplir el castigo –contestó Draco malhumorado.

–Esta bien –agregó Hermione con delicadeza.– Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo hasta que vieron que el reloj marcaba un poco más de la medianoche, sin duda el tiempo se había pasado más rápido que de costumbre. Aún siendo prefectos, a esta hora podrían terminar sancionados. Nuevamente, Draco la acompaño cerca de la torre de Gryffindor para no causar sospechas, lamentablemente para ellos, llegaron rápidamente al lugar siendo la hora de despedirse.

Hermione aún no sabe como comportarse con Draco, esto era totalmente nuevo para ella por lo que desistió en darle algún tipo de muestra de cariño.

–Nos vemos –se despidió incomodamente Hermione.

–Espera… –dijo Draco, en un movimiento rápido, la sujeto por la cintura y la besó con pasión.

Justo como siempre pasa, Hermione perdió cualquier rastro de razonamiento ante ese beso… se dejó llevar por varios momentos.

–No te atrevas a irte sin mi beso de buenas noches –pronunció Draco con arrogancia después de separarse.

Y con una sonrisa, dejó a Hermione en el pasillo con una fuerte sensación de hormigueo en los labios.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el clima había decidido estar lluvioso y con mucho frío, muy pronto igual comenzaría a nevar. Ese año sin duda, estaba ganandose ser el más frio de todos. Hermione en la mañana regañó a Harry por haber usado un hechizo desconocido contra Ron, uno que leyó en el bendito libro de Pociones que encontró en el armario del profesor Slughorn. Hermione discutió que fue insensato usarlo cuando no sabe para qué servía, finalmente le recordó que uno de ellos podrá hacer algo que podría arrepentirse.<p>

Después de ello, Ginny llegó con un sobre para Harry de parte de Dumbledore, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa demasiado delatadora, haciendo que su mejor amiga confirmará cada vez más el hecho de que su mejor amigo le gusta Ginny Weasley. Por ahora, no haría ningún comentario. Luego del desayuno, el trio salió del colegio para dirigirse juntos al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

La mañana transcurría con tranquilidad, al parecer esa visita a Hogsmeade no tendría nada especial, mucho menos después de que los planes de Hermione se vieron perjudicados por el castigo de Draco, si no ya hubiese estado pensando en la excusa perfecta para escaparse. Hicieron las visitas habituales a las tiendas comprando lo necesario para finalmente descansar con una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

Hermione justo trataba de animar a Harry de forma indirecta después de que viera a Ginny y Dean Thomas muy juntos, el profesor Slughorn llegó a su mesa a saludarlos, con el pretexto de invitar a Harry y Hermione nuevamente a ser parte de las reuniones del club de las Eminencias. Ron como siempre fue casi ignorado por el profesor, sin duda bastante incómodo para él.

Al poco tiempo, el trío se encontraba hartos del clima por lo que decidieron ya era tiempo de regresar al castillo, en cuanto salieron de las Tres Escobas, el viento helado los pego de lleno -conforme el día avanzaba hacía más frío-, en el camino, frente a ellos se encontraba Katie Bell, la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor y caminaba con una amiga suya. Sin querer, escucharon cómo discutían sobre un paquete que encontró Katie en los baños, al parecer era muy importante para ella entregarla al director de Hogwarts. Y entonces sucedió. Katie al parecer tocó lo que venía dentro del paquete y sin poder predecirlo, salió volando despedida a varios metros, comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse violentamente.

Harry corrió por su ayuda siendo el único capaz de moverse después de ver eso, Hermione se quedó con su amiga intentando que se calmara. Al poco tiempo, llegó Hagrid, sin preguntar mucho sujeto a Katie entre sus brazos y corrió al castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, la universidad me consume las 24 horas del día. **

**Pero bueno, he aqui un nuevo capitulo, necesito aclarar unos puntos. Primero, el fic está basado en el sexto libro pero no voy a ponerlo todo exactamente, una porque es plagio hacia el libro (espero no este cometiendo uno por ahi sin que me dé cuenta) y otra, porque todos ya leimos el sexto libro y como que resulta aburrido detenerse mucho en los detalles del libro, además de que la historia se centra en Draco y Hermione. **

**A partir de este capitulo, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes :) **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, por cierto, ¿alguien sabe como puedo contestarles? Aún no entiendo de todo fanfiction :)  
>Besos<strong>


	9. Aún no

Después de lo sucedido, el trío dorado y la amiga de Kate se quedaron totalmente pasmados ya dentro del castillo, afuera del despacho de la profesora MacGonagall. El suceso había pasado tan rápidamente que de pronto parecía que habían pasado días cuando estuvieron en las Tres Escobas resguardandose del frío. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo pudo Kate aceptar ese paquete o es que en verdad era dirigido al profesor Dumbledore? Había demasiadas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido pero Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento de todo ello. Era como si de golpe la hubiesen llevado a la realidad, donde Voldemort está afuera esperando el momento para matar a Harry, donde hay ataques a muggles e hijos de muggles… en una realidad donde su relación con Draco no tenía sentido.

Aún no tenían muchas noticias del estado de Kate, pero los tres aún no regresaban a su sala común por dos razones importantes. Ellos fueron los testigos de los sucedido y Harry insistió en ver al profesor Dumbledore lo más pronto posible, pero él no se encontraba por lo que ahora se encontraban esperando a que la Profesora McGonagall los llamara. Después de varios minutos de espera, a quien llamado fue a la amiga de Kate: (investigar nombre).

–Aún no puedo creer que esto pasara –comentó Hermione incapaz de aguantar más el silencio entre los tres amigos.

–Creo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo –respondió Ron sintiendose nervioso.

–Tengo el presentimiento de saber quien fue –susurró Harry más para si mismo.

–¿Quién? ¿Acaso viste alguien sospechoso? –preguntó Ron curioso por la teoría de su mejor amigo.

–Cuando estemos adentro lo sabrán –dijo Harry dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

De nuevo el silencio se sumió entre los tres amigos, cada uno tenía un torbellino de pensamientos respecto a lo que pasó y sobretodo lo que pasará. Quizá después del suceso, aumentaran las medidas de seguridad en el castillo y con ello podrían suspender las visitas a Hogsmeade.

Después de media hora, finalmente [ ] salió del despacho de la profesora, su semblante era totalmente pálido y sus ojos se encontraban hinchados a causa del llanto, no se molesto en dirigirles una mirada al trío cuando se fue del lugar directo a la enfermería.

–Ya pueden pasar –les indicó la profesora McGonagall con frialdad.

Hermione entró primero seguida de Ron y Harry, en el despacho se sentía un ambiente tenso por lo que ninguno se atrevió a tomar asiento aún hasta que la misma profesora los invitará. Sin perder el tiempo, les pidió su versión de los hechos y Harry tomó la palabra pareciendo demasiado ansioso por brincarse esa parte.

–Profesora, no la quiero ofender pero sólo quiero hablar con el profesor Dumbledore –le dijo Harry honestamente.

–Lo siento, pero eso no será posible por el momento. También puedes confiar en mi –le aseguro McGonagall.

Harry aún siguió dudando por unos instantes sobre confiar algo tan delicado a la profesora, pero finalmente se convenció. Después de Dumbledore, podría confiar fielmente en ella.

–Creo… creo que Malfoy le dio ese collar a Katie –admitió Harry sus sospechas.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo ofendida, ¿era en serio lo que decía? ¿Cómo puede acusar de algo tan grave a Draco? Incluso Ron miró a su mejor amigo desconcertado por su teoría, esta vez ambos creían que Harry había ido demasiado lejos. Y como si él les leyera la mente, les dedicó una mirada rápida para luego contar sobre sus sospechas contra Malfoy.

Conforme hablaba, la profesora McGonagall adoptaba una expresión muy seria, considerando todo lo que Harry le decía. Hermione deseó que no hubiese dicho nada… No dejaba de analizar sobre el rubio.

–Sabes que esas son acusaciones muy graves Potter ¿tienes pruebas además de tu intuición? –le preguntó la profesora.

–No… pero vimos a Malfoy en Borgin y Burkes en el callejón Nocturno –respondió Harry contando sobre ese día cuando habían decidido seguir a Malfoy y la conversación que escucharon dentro del local.

–¿Malfoy llevó algo a Borgin y Burkes para que se lo repararan? –preguntó McGonagall después de escucharlo.

–No, sólo quería que Borgin le explicara como reparar esa cosa –dijo Harry y vio la mirada de su profesora con duda.– No la llevaba consigo pero lo que importa es que ese mismo día compró algo en la tienda y estoy seguro que fue ese collar.

–¿Vieron a Malfoy salir de la tienda con un paquete parecido?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Hermione rápidamente tomó la palabra con la necesidad de defender un poco a Draco.

–En realidad, Borgin le preguntó si quería llevárselo y Malfoy contesto que no…

–¡Pues claro, porque sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si lo tocaba! –exclamó Harry enseguida.

–Lo que dijo fue: ¿Cómo voy a salir por la calle con eso? –siguió diciendo Hermione ignorando a su amigo.

–Pues habría quedado como un estúpido con un collar puesto –intervino Ron.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina por la interrupción tan tonta.

–Se lo habría llevado envuelto para no tocarlo, además no sería fácil esconderlo bajo la capa porque debía ser algo que habría llamado la atención por la calle. Y de cualquier modo, yo le pregunté a Borgin acerca del collar, ¿no recuerdan? –continuo Hermione dispuesta a defender al rubio aunque sea un poco.– Lo vi en la tienda cuando entré para averiguar y Borgin se limito a decirme el precio, no me dijo si ya estaba vendida ni nada parecido.

Harry estaba dispuesto a debatir pero la profesora McGonagall alzó la mano como signo de silencio.

–Gracias por comunicarme de sus sospechas pero podría acusar también por entrar al pub a otras decenas de personas –dijo la profesora.

–Hay que averiguar donde estuvo él hoy, para ver que coinciden los hechos –propuso enseguida Harry dispuesto a no darse por vencido.

–Eso no será necesario señor Potter, porque el señor Malfoy no ha salido del castillo el día de hoy al cumplir un castigo conmigo –contestó la profesora incapaz de ver por qué Harry se empeñaba en encontrarlo culpable.

Harry no encontró una respuesta ante eso, sintiendo coraje por no poder probar su teoría. Tenía esa fuerte corazonada de que Malfoy estaba involucrado directa o indirectamente, aunque la profesora no le haya creído podría buscar información por su cuenta. Después de aquello, la profesora McGonagall dio por terminada la visita, los tres se dirigieron directamente a su sala común de Gryffindor, y para mala suerte de Hermione, Harry aún seguía con el tema.

Como una escapatoria para evitar pensar demasiado en las palabras de su mejor amigo en Draco, Hermione se excusó para ir a su habitación a dejar sus cosas. No le quería dar vueltas al hecho de que quizás el rubio estuviera relacionado con el incidente, porque él podría disfrutar las bromas pesadas para humillar a los demás pero había una brecha muy larga en querer herir a las personas de esa manera. Además, Draco no es tan idiota para hacer algo como ello y esperar salir ileso.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la ventana. Miró encontrandose con una lechuza bastante peliculera y extravagante, inmediatamente sabiendo de quién era. Sintiendose nerviosa, abrió la ventana y la lechuza voló hacia el interior dejando la carta en la cama para luego salir volando fuera de la habitación. La castaña cerró la ventana sin quitarle la vista al sobre.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lo sujeto y lo abrió rápidamente, sacando del interior una pequeña hoja.

_Hermione, necesito verte pronto, ven a la Sala de Menesteres lo más pronto que puedas._

_Draco_

A pesar de haber entendido perfectamente el mensaje, Hermione lo leyó tres veces más para poder procesar la manera en que Draco le había escrito eso. Su nerviosismo pasó a preocupación al no entender qué habrá pasado para pedirle con urgencia que se vieran. Reaccionando, volvió a ponerse su bufanda y salió de su habitación con urgencia, bajando los escalones casi de dos en dos.

–¿A donde vas? –le preguntó Ron viendo que Hermione se había vuelto alistar para salir.

–Acabo de recibir una lechuza de la profesora Vector, quiere verme en su oficina –mintió automáticamente la castaña asombrandose un poco de cómo su habilidad para mentir crecía.

–Bueno, nos vemos entonces –le dijo Ron y Harry sólo se despidió con la mano.

Hermione salió del retrato con rápidez, ni siquiera le importo el cambio de temperatura al salir de la calidez de la sala común de Gryffindor. Al doblar la esquina ya no pudo seguir caminando, sentía que debía llegar inmediatamente con Draco y si seguía así nunca iba a llegar, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia el séptimo piso, sin detenerse hasta llegar frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

"Quiero ver a Draco… quiero ver a Draco… quiero ver a Draco" pensó tres veces y la conocida puerta de madera se abrió ante ella.

Draco la estaba esperando, se encontraba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza sobre las manos. Llevaba al menos una hora en ese lugar solo, siendo presa de un sentimiento que nunca había conocido pero reconoció por descripciones de otros: culpabilidad. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, alzó la mirada gris hacia ella mientras Hermione pensaba lo pálido que se encontraba, aún más que de costumbre.

–Draco… –susurró la castaña, no entendía nada pero al ver esa mirada de desesperación, arrepentimiento y quizás miedo, la hizo querer protegerlo.

–Hermione –respondió como una especie de alivio.

Draco se levantó sin saber ni cómo explicarle el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, pero ella hizo algo que no esperaba… acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazo con fuerza. El rubio tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, nadie lo había abrazado de esa forma y aunque él no lo había pedido, se dio cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba de ese abrazo… y de ella. Con cierta torpeza, respondió al abrazo estrechandola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Hermione notó como incluso él temblaba ligeramente, ¿por qué? Decidió no preguntarle nada, si él quería hablar lo hará, así que por ahora ella estaría junto a él para apoyarlo.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en cómo ella le hacía tanto bien, en ese momento comprendió cuán involucrado estaban sus sentimientos en la relación y de igual manera entendió que ella también sentía lo mismo al no exigirle una explicación.

En verdad quería decirselo pero no la arrastraría con él, con ella no puede ser tan egoísta. Además, está seguro que en cuanto sepa ella se alejará y probablemente no lo perdonaría por formar parte de algo tan oscuro, cuando en realidad sólo sabría una parte de toda la verdad porque sabe que la perdería totalmente si supiera la misión que tiene encomendada. Por otro lado, sabe que ella no es tonta, puede que hoy no necesite explicaciones pero conforme el pase el tiempo ella misma comenzará a darse cuenta que hay algo mal, y la verdad saldrá tarde o temprano.

–Sea lo que te este pasando… todo saldrá bien Draco –le susurró Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

Draco cerró los ojos abrazandola con más fuerza, le dirá la verdad… no ahora pero lo hará pronto porque por ahora sólo quiere olvidar lo que acababa de hacer… el collar ni siquiera llegó a Hogwarts y una alumna de Gryffindor iba a ser trasladada a San Mungo, comenzando a ver que cumplir la misión será más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Siento la tardanza, estoy en lo último del semestre y bueno, ya casi son vacaciones y tendré muchisimo tiempo para actualizar más seguido. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Muchisimas gracias por leer, por sus favoritos y por los comentarios. Aún no averiguo como puedo contestarlos pero he leido el de todos :) **

**Espero actualizar la próxima semana. **

**Besos**


	10. Problemas

Los días siguientes al ataque, la escuela aún no podía dejar el tema respecto a Kate, la pobre alumna de Gryffindor víctima de una maldición de la cual la envió directamente a San Mungo para ser tratada, aunque había muchas teorías -unas más sensatas que otras-, nadie sabía nada al respecto sobre el responsable de hacerle aquello a la Gryffindor. Aunque para fortuna de un slytherin, nadie sospechaba de alguien interno del colegio.

Por otra parte, Harry fue quien seguía repitiendo buenas razones para sospechar sobre Malfoy, desde el hecho de que pudiese ser un mortifago hasta ser el culpable de lo sucedido a Kate. Hermione no le gustaba para nada eso, no sólo porque hablará mal de Draco, sino porque su mejor amigo comenzaba a obsesionarse con el tema. La castaña ya sólo le da por su lado y Ron aunque sigue escuchandolo con atención también comenzará a desistir sobre el tema, lo cual provocará que Harry tenga ahora la necesidad de probar que él tiene razón. Y obviamente, Hermione no quiere que con ello descubra de las salidas indebidas con el slytherin.

Hermione se limitaba a no seguir escuchando ni pensar demasiado sobre todas las teorías y acusaciones que hacia Harry contra Draco, porque si le dedicaba tiempo a pensarlo… quizá si sólo el slytherin le hubiera dado alguna explicación del por qué su estado ese día. Ya habían pasado varios días y Draco aún no le decía nada al respecto.

La castaña recuerda ese día en la sala de menesteres. Aún abrazados, él murmuró un gracias para luego darle un largo beso en la frente y observar como luego se iba por la puerta, dejandola sola, confundida y queriendo ayudarlo. No obstante, también vio como él pareciese luchar con algo, o más bien, consigo mismo, siendo quizás algún impedimento para no decirle nada a ella.

La castaña supuró largamente, llevaba al menos 10 minutos fingiendo comer, para su fortuna sus amigos estaban bastante entretenidos para fijarse en su actitud. Era la décima vez en el día que pensaba en la situación gracias a Harry, por mucho que lo evitase. Alzó la mirada encontrandose con la mesa de Slytherin, justo frente a ella a muchos metros, se encontraba él, al parecer tampoco comía y parecía demasiado pensativo. Hasta que sintió una mirada e igual la alzó, ambos encontrandose en medio de todos en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la intensidad de esa mirada gris en ella, quería preguntarle muchas cosas… necesitaba respuestas, pero no lo forzaría. Además, confía en él.. La castaña agrandó los ojos al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento, le sorprendió lo mucho que está llegando a querer a Draco. Y él, confundido por esa reacción, se limitó a alzar una ceja interrogante. Ella bajo la mirada apenada pero cuando volvió a subirla, se encontró con unos ojos azules.

–Hermione, hoy te ves bonita –le dijo Ron Weasley con una sonrisa apenada y colorado por el cumplido.

Harry se dio cuenta sin embargo fingió no ver nada para no incomodar a su mejor amigo, miró a su mejor amiga de reojo viendo igual lo ruborizada que estaba. _**"Quizás, ya es hora de que esos dos estén juntos"**_ pensó Harry sin imaginarse lo equivocado que estaba.

–Gracias Ron –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Desde las vacaciones de verano, Ron se portaba muy caballeroso y lindo con Hermione, diciendole cumplidos de vez en cuando. Aunque al principio confundió a la castaña de esa actitud, la verdad es que ya no piensa en el pelirrojo como algo más que su amigo.

A unos metros, Draco entrecerró los ojos sintiendo un enojo repentino al ver el inocente rubor en las mejillas de la castaña mirando a la comadreja. Durante mucho tiempo hubo varios rumores acerca de ellos dos, que hasta ese momento ignoraba. Con enojo, comenzó hablar con Pansy Parkinson, para olvidarse de esa tonta sensación… no es un completo idiota para saber lo que significa esas ganas de apartar a Weasley de un maleficio, no obstante, le asustaba lo que aquello quería decir y por mucho que sus acciones lo demostraran, aún no está listo para admitirse así mismo todo lo que Hermione Granger estaba provocando en él.

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron pasando, Hermione y Draco inventaban excusas dos veces al día para escabullirse de los demás e ir a la Sala de Menesteres o algún otro lugar para estar a solas. Tarde o temprano las excusas se les acabaría, pero por lo mientras sacarían el máximo provecho de ello. Antes de su encuentro sentían una pequeña corriente de adrenalina, el hecho de irse sin que nadie notara hacia donde iban y de llevar a cabo un secreto… justo cuando llegaba el momento, se sentían completamente libres de ser tal cual uno con el otro.<p>

Cada vez conocían un poco más uno del otro, sin llegar a detalles demasiado personales, a veces aún sentían que estaba presente esa delgada línea que años atrás los separa y diferenciaba enormemente.

A pesar de que todo pareciese normal, había momentos en los que la castaña quería preguntarle sobre ese día cuando él la llamó urgentemente, mientras que por otro lado, Draco deseaba poder decirle todo de una vez. No obstante, al último momento ambos desistían, ella sonreía a cambio y él la besaba para dejar de torturarse.

Aún con esas dudas, no era motivo para alejarse uno del otro.

–Voy a la biblioteca –dijo de pronto Hermione sin siquiera probar un bocado del almuerzo.

–¿A esta hora? –cuestionó Ron dejando ver que era imperdonable saltarse el almuerzo.

–Si, quiero aprovechar para ver algo del PEDDO –mintió sabiendo que con ello, ninguno de sus dos amigos se interpondría.

–Esta bien, nos vemos en la sala común –dijo Harry sin convencerse del todo.

Hermione sonrió, siempre funciona cuando quiere estar sola. Después de despedirse, se encaminó a la biblioteca siendo totalmente consciente de un par de ojos grises que no dejaron de mirarla hasta salir del Gran Comedor. En unos cuantos minutos, llegó a su destino y se adentró al lugar.

La Sra. Pince, la bibliotecaria, ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver a la castaña a la hora del almuerzo. Sabiendo que con ella adentro, podría ir rápido a las cocinas por algo de comer, por lo que sin decirle nada salió del lugar.

Hermione interpretando su papel, se adentro al área que más le gusta de la biblioteca donde comenzó a ver los libros sobre Aritmancia. Cuando escogió uno, giro lentamente para ir a las mesas del fondo cuando se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy frente a ella. Al parecer llevaba un rato observandola. Ella sonrió.

–Veo que estás feliz de verme –dijo Draco con arrogancia.

Un tiempo atrás a Hermione le hubiera molestado ese tono, pero ahora sabe que es uno de los atractivos del rubio.

–No te creas especial –contestó Hermione.

–No veo a quien más le sonrías así… –murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella.

Nunca podría acostumbrarse a esa manera en que Draco se acercaba a ella, parecía peligroso con claras intenciones, él es una especie de depredador y ella la presa, no había manera de predecir su siguiente movimiento.

Draco se detuvo muy cerca de ella, alargó su mano para sujetar el libro que ella tenía en la mano quitandoselo para colocarlo en el estante de atrás en cualquier lugar. Hermione lo observó, notó algo raro en él, se veía un poco más pálido de lo habitual pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque sus miradas se encontraron con demasiada intensidad. El rubio comenzó acercarse lentamente a su rostro mientras ella parecía retener el aliento.

Sus labios se rozaron antes de besarse por completo. Draco comenzaba a tener cierta manía por perder una mano tras la cabeza de la castaña, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. En ese momento nada más importaba… ambos eran embriagados por la sensación de algo parecido a la felicidad, como si…

–¿¡Qué significa esto!? –se escuchó un grito haciendo que ambos cayeran con fuerza a la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, he tardado milenios. No los voy a llenar de excusas pero lo que si puedo decir es que finalmente ya estoy de vacaciones :) <strong>

**Muchisimas gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios.**

**Besos**


	11. La verdad

La interrupción fue tan inesperada que ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para hacer algo, sobretodo cuando los habían descubierto por completo sin ninguna vía de escape. La mente de Hermione por primera vez estaba totalmente en blanco, no podía apartar la vista de la persona quien los había descubierto imaginando con horror que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo a contarle a los demás alumnos. Ni siquiera el grito de la persona la regreso a la realidad:

–Draco Malfoy, ¿¡Qué haces con la sangre sucia!? –exclamó escandalizada Pansy Parkinson preguntando con la esperanza de haberse imaginado lo que vio y aunque su pregunta fuese completamente tonta, fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Dado que últimamente Draco no le ponía atención como antes, decidió seguirlo para proponerle una huida antes de las clases pero nunca imagino encontrarse con aquella escena.

No había escapatoria. Draco tenía una mano en la cintura de la castaña y la otra aún cerca de su cabello, sobretodo porque él prácticamente la tenia acorralada. Pansy Parkinson miró a ambos, sobretodo a la castaña quien la pudo haber asesinado con la simple mirada.

–¡Draco, contéstame! –gritó Pansy sin importarle el lugar.

Fue en ese momento en que el slytherin reaccionó, alejandose prudentemente de Hermione como si nada y encarar a su compañera.

–No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Parkinson –dijo Draco en voz baja pero sumamente intensa, Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío.

–Claro que tienes que explicarme, ¿por qué te estabas besando con… con eso? –protestó Pansy sin dejarse intimidar por Draco, estaba demasiado enojada, confundida y celosa para ello.

Por otra parte, Hermione odio la manera en cómo la vio y la señalo, como si fuera lo peor en el mundo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo donde está su varita, empezando a recordar ciertos maleficios que ya había practicado. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle ante el insulto, Draco sorpresivamente la defendió.

–"Eso" tiene su nombre y más te vale llamarla por él –dijo Draco fríamente actuando instintivamente, está seguro que hubiera negado cualquier cosa con Hermione por miedo a que sepan los demás. Pero en cambio sintió un profundo sentimiento de defender lo suyo con la castaña, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida por la defensa, nunca Draco le había hablado de esa manera y mucho menos para defender a alguien como Hermione Granger, de pronto se sentía como una niña pequeña regañada por interrumpir una discusión de adultos y por un momento miró a la castaña desconcertada a punto de gritarle un insulto pero mantuvo su firmeza.

–¡Es una sangre sucia! –exclamó como si aquello hiciera que Draco reaccionase.

–¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? –le retó Draco.

Pansy lanzó un bufido dejando a un lado lo desconcertante de la situación.

–¡Me importa porque eres un Slytherin, Draco! Además de que no sólo te besuqueas con una cualquiera de Gryffindor sino con la sangre sucia –exclamó Pansy roja del enojo.

Draco a pesar de la situación, sonrió y alzó una ceja mirando a su compañera seductoramente.

–¿Celosa, Pansy? –preguntó con ese tono arrogante que utiliza.

Hermione miró confundida a Draco, ¿cómo puede actuar de esa forma en estos momentos? Lanzó un bufido de disgusto que hizo que el slytherin la mirara por unos momentos.

–¿Se te olvida que eres un Malfoy? Actúas como si no importara, como si no te importara lo que los demás piensen –comenzó a decir Pansy Parkinson dejando atrás el tono chillón para ser amenazadora. Hermione por primera vez vio lo slytherin en ella.– Pero, ¿qué pasará si llega a oídos de tus padres? ¿De tu tía Bellatrix? ¿O de…?

–Callate –contestó Draco fríamente.– No soy idiota Pansy, así como sé que tu tampoco lo eres como para decir alguna palabra de esto.

Hermione había visto amenazar a Harry, Ron y a ella muchas veces, siempre que había una confrontación terminaba insultandolos así que creyó conocer esa faceta de Draco, pero estaba equivocada. Sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de una amenaza indirecta que Pansy se encogió instintivamente, hasta ella parece que nunca había visto a Draco actuar de esa forma. Hermione miró el perfil del slytherin preguntandose, ¿cuántas cosas no conoce de él?

–Lo sabes Draco. Te vas arrepentir de esto y vas arrastrarla a ella contigo –dijo Pansy como una verdad y no una amenaza.

Después miró a Hermione con dureza y se fue de ahí dejandolos solos. Por unos segundos, el silencio incomodo se instaló en ellos. Ambos pensaban en las últimas palabras de Pansy, no pudiendo evitar sentir que tenía razón, el día en que las personas equivocadas se enteren de lo suyo podría ser el fin para ambos y no habrá mucho para salvarse.

Afortunadamente la señora Pince no se encontraba en la biblioteca pero Hermione deseaba que llegara a interrumpirlos por los gritos porque no podía soportar el silencio sepulcral que se cernía sobre ellos. Con cautela, miró hacia Draco dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa pero su expresión hizo que lo dudara. Draco parecía realmente mortificado por las palabras de su compañera, ¿se estará arrepintiendo de todo? Él no es una persona especialmente valiente, no es que sea un completo cobarde pero siempre ha visto por él mismo para salvar su pellejo. ¿Qué podía esperar sino que acabe con todo ahora?

Hermione se armó de valor para romper el silencio.

–Nunca creí que la primera persona que se enteraría fuera la equivocada –susurró.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos, tardó varios instantes en reaccionar las palabras de la castaña. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Hermione, sus ojos grises se posaron en ella y había algo inusual en ellos.

–Lo sé, tenemos tener cuidado. Por ahora mantendré callada a Parkinson –contestó Draco.

Pero Hermione se dio cuenta que aún seguía en sus pensamientos. Como si lo hubiera interrumpido en una lectura muy importante, un sentimiento de miedo la cruzó. De pronto, comenzaron a escucharse varios murmullos, al parecer el desayuno había terminado y varios alumnos que no tenían clase pensaban pasearse por ahí.

–Me tengo que ir –dijo Draco, Hermione pensó que la dejaría ahí sin más pero el slytherin agarró con ambas manos su rostro y le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

Se equivocó, ese gesto de cariño creyó aliviarla de sus dudas pero sólo las empeoró. En los últimos días han pasado demasiadas cosas y por dejarse llevar no las ha analizado. Draco aún no le dice que fue lo que le pasó ese mismo día del ataque de Katie Bell, en algunas ocasiones lo sentía frio y distante con ella. Quizás lo peor de todo, es que Harry no deja de señalarlo como un mortifago, está segura que pasa mucho tiempo espiandolo o usando el mapa merodeador para comprobar su teoría y ahora Pansy sabe lo suyo con Malfoy. Han sido demasiadas cosas.

Después de varios minutos, la castaña salió de las estanterías, tiene clases a las cuales atender. No puede dejar que lo emocional la aparte de sus prioridades, no puede ser como esas chicas emocionales… se convencía a si misma mientras salía de la biblioteca. Podrá apartar por las siguientes horas todos los sentimientos, pero no podrá evitar sentir el presentimiento de que esto, sólo será el comienzo de los problemas que les espera a ambos.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días no fueron realmente buenos para Hermione. Por una razón desconocida, Ron está molesto con ella y aunque no es la primera vez que pelean, esta vez no sabe por qué razón se habrá molestado. Además se acercaba el partido de quidditch, haciendo que sus amigos la abandonaran por entrenar todo lo que podían. Por otro lado, Draco comenzó a mostrarse distante en cada uno de sus encuentros y no sólo eso, sino algunos días tenía ojeras pronunciadas y una tez inusualmente pálida.<p>

Al principio pensó que en cualquier momento la dejaría como una de sus aventuras con otras chicas. Pensaba que el distanciamiento era porque ya no soportaba su presencia. Por ello la tarde del jueves, se hartó simplemente de la situación, se levantó del sillón donde estaban y camino decidida hacia la puerta.

–¿A donde vas? –la detuvo Draco pero lejos de sonar como un reclamo, fue como una preocupación.

Hermione se quedó un momento a espaldas a él. Tenía que preguntarle aunque tuviera miedo de la respuesta, si él ya no quiere estar con ella ese era el momento de saberlo antes de que termine enamorada de él.

–¿Qué estás planeando Draco? –soltó de repente Hermione sin atreverse a voltear.

Draco palideció, ¿acaso la castaña sabía algo? Se levantó del sillón dispuesto a acercarse a ella. Hermione reunió el valor para voltear a verlo. Siempre supo qué tipo de chico es Draco, no es como ninguno haya conocido y mucho menos estado. Sabe que no soporta las etiquetas, él no necesitaba eso para estar con alguien y por eso había aguantado preguntarle, pero ya han pasado semanas. Hermione necesita una respuesta.

–¿Qué somos? –preguntó más claramente Hermione perdiendose en la mirada de él.

Con ella resultaba difícil ocultar sus emociones, sobretodo cuando la mirada miel lo miraba con intensidad. Por ello a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el alivio de sus ojos a la pregunta, como si esperaba otra cosa. Fue sólo un instante pero lo vio.

–¿Es importante? –respondió Draco tratando de rehuir la pregunta.

–Para mi lo es. Si un día de estos simplemente decides ya no querer nada conmigo y te irás con alguien más, necesito saberlo ahora –dijo Hermione mirando su reacción.

–Si te refieres a que esto es una aventura o un juego, no lo es –respondió Draco enseguida deseando que aquella respuesta sea suficiente para Hermione. Pero con ella nada es suficiente.

–Bueno, al menos ya no me siento como una cualquiera pero… –comenzó a decir la castaña pero calló y rehuyó su mirada.

Draco la observó con cautela, después de la escena en la biblioteca esperaba que Hermione le preguntará algo por el estilo. Él mismo lo había pensado al comienzo de su relación, desde el principio tuvo claro algo: lo que siente por ella no era ningún juego o capricho. Es algo más grande que ni siquiera tenía idea de sentir con anterioridad, desde el momento en que la vio en el callejón Diagon ese verano, sintió algo totalmente diferente, como una energía mágica que lo impulsaba a saber más de ella, a estar con ella, a conocerla mejor. Si apenas puede explicarlo a él mismo, ¿cómo se lo explicaría a ella?

Hermione no decía nada pero él supo por donde iban sus palabras, después del pero iba: ¿sientes algo por mi? Pudo notar el miedo que le producía saber la respuesta, y por un momento, Draco encontró ese gesto como algo esperanzador. La castaña también siente algo por él, no sabe si en la misma magnitud que él pero había algo.

–Hermione… –la llamó Draco con dulzura.– Eres lo único bueno que he tenido, tengo y probablemente tendré.

La castaña lo miro sobrecogida por sus palabras tan repentinas. No lo decía en un tono forzado para que ella se contentara, lo decía totalmente honesto. Draco estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la castaña, comenzó acortar la distancia entre ellos y por un momento, el rubio miró las facciones de ella como si fuera la primera vez. Hermione se ruborizó por la intensidad de su mirada pero al mismo tiempo sentía como un sentimiento cálido la recorría en su pecho.

–En verdad quiero estar contigo –dijo Draco, "eres como la luz en medio de la penumbra, en medio de mi oscuridad" pensó estúpidamente, sabía que a ella le gustaría escuchar algo así pero no fue capaz de pronunciar semejante ridiculez aunque fuera cierto.

–Entonces, dime ¿qué sucede? –respondió Hermione acercandose aún más.

Su tono era de real preocupación, no había interés de por medio y Draco aún no se acostumbra a ese tipo de preocupaciones por él. Quería decirle la verdad, en verdad lo desea pero no puede. Pero al menos le dirá parte de la verdad, porque ella confía en él.

–No es ningún secreto que mi padre está en Azkaban –comenzó a decir Draco y vio que Hermione bajaba la mirada avergonzada, ella misma había estado en el ataque en el Ministerio hace unos meses.– Mi madre está sola todo el tiempo, casi no come o duerme y estoy preocupado por su salud.

–Lo siento –dijo Hermione sabiendo que por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, eso era un asunto familiar. No va a mentir que su padre es una mala persona, además de un mortifago pero es su padre después de todo y después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio de Magia, no ha sido una época buena para los Malfoy.

Draco no contestó. En ese momento salía a relucir su más grande diferencia entre ellos dos, el hecho de que su padre probablemente quiso causarle grandes daños a Hermione en la pelea en el Ministerio, así como ella en un principio no lamentó su ida a Azkaban. Draco y ella están en diferentes bandos, son enemigos y por eso hay cosas que simplemente preferiría callar, porque mientras estuvieran dentro de Hogwarts esa enemistad podrá dejar de existir.

Hermione ya no insistió en el tema y Draco lo agradecía internamente. Pero por otro lado se sentía culpable de ocultarle cosas importantes.

Más tarde, Draco se iría a su sala común con una decisión en mente. Tendría que decirle a Hermione parte de la verdad, el hecho de lo que significó para él que su padre fallará en su misión unos meses atrás. La consecuencias que le tocan a él y una de ellas marcada fielmente en su antebrazo izquierdo, aunque no le dirá absolutamente nada sobre su misión. De por si está seguro que lo va a odiar.

Draco caminó directamente a su habitación en cuanto llego a la sala común de slytherin, ser prefecto tenía sus beneficios en su casa por lo que contaba con la soledad para pensar las cosas. Llevaba semanas con Hermione, no era mucho tiempo pero lo parecía, conforme avanzaban los días se dio cuenta de su necesidad de estar con ella. Al principio creyó que se aburriría ya que ambos son totalmente opuestos, ¿de qué podrían hablar? Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de su equivocación, ella y él eran parecidos porque tenían muchos temas de interés en común. Draco siempre cambiaba constantemente de chicas porque ninguna salía de una conversación trivial, pero con Hermione era diferente y eso le gustaba más de ella.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Hermione ya formaba parte de su vida, sin quererlo y sin pensarlo, más que nada por eso ella merece la verdad pero… no va a negar el miedo de que ella se aleje, le de la espalda porque entonces no está seguro como podrá soportar la presión que le genera la marca en el antebrazo y la misión. Tal vez suene egoísta pero la necesita para no derrumbarse por sus propios problemas.

El sábado sería el primer partido de quidditch de Gryffindor, la oportunidad perfecta para decirle. Draco se convencía de ser la mejor decisión pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, dandose cuenta de lo mucho que Hermione está significando para él.

* * *

><p>En la mañana del partido, Hermione despertó con un mal presentimiento, quizás se debía a que los últimos días sus amigos se han empeñado en contagiarle los nervios por el partido. Pero su respuesta llegó mientras se vestía para bajar a desayunar, una lechuza pegaba en el vidrio de su ventada, confundida abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró para dejar una carta en su cama, sin esperar respuesta se fue.<p>

No reconoció la lechuza pero en cuanto tomó la carta, reconoció la caligrafía de Draco. Su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, después de que ella le pidiera algunas respuestas, las cosas habían cambiado un poco pero el presentimiento de que algo más le ocultaba no se esfumó. El mensaje era claro:

_Hermione, _

_necesito hablar contigo, es importante. Durante el partido ve a las orillas del bosque prohibido, de lado de los invernaderos._

_Draco._

Cuando bajó finalmente a desayunar, aún tenía las palabras de la carta en su mente, ¿qué podría ser tan importante? Miró disimuladamente a la mesa de slytherin pero no vio a Draco, en cambio notó la mirada de odio de Pansy Parkinson, desde esa vez en la biblioteca lo único que hacía era mirarla con profundo odio. Al parecer Draco la mantuvo callada pero le ponía de nervios sus miradas.

Hermione suspiró, después de todo su mal presentimiento es en relación con Draco, sea lo que este pasando se enterará más tarde. Mientras se servía avena, algo la distrajo: Harry estaba poniendo algo en el jugo de Ron, desconcertada, reconoció la botella de vidrio. Harry estaba cruzando la linea, estaba utilizando el _Felix Felicis_.

–¿Cómo están? –preguntó Hermione vigilando a su mejor amigo para que Ron no tomará el jugo.

–Muy bien –contestó Harry feliz, justo en ese momento le daba el vaso a Ron.– Todo irá bien, bébete esto…

–¡No lo bebas! –exclamó Hermione al tiempo.

Ambos lo miraron confundidos, Harry tenía el descaro de mirarla como si hubiera dicho algo terrible.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ron.

–Le has puesto algo en la bebida, Harry –dijo la castaña mirando seriamente a su amigo.

–¡Pero qué dices! –repuso Harry ofendido.

–Ya me oíste, Harry. Te vi, le has puesto algo –lo acusó sin decir exactamente lo que había echado. Después se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había escondido bien la botella.– ¡Ahí está la botella!

–No se de qué hablas –contestó Harry escondiendo mejor la botella. Hermione lo miró con total desaprobación.

Para el colmo, Ron también vio la botella, pero estaba más ocupado con sus nervios sobre el partido para darle vueltas al asunto.

–¡Hazme caso, Ron, no te lo bebas! –insistió Hermione, pero él levantó el vaso y de un sólo trago lo vació.

–No molestes –la regañó Ron mientras repentinamente se sentía mejor.

Hermione miró enojada a Harry quien descaradamente le sonreía.

–Deberían expulsarte por esto –lo regañó.

–¿Últimamente no has hecho algún _confundus_, Hermione? –le susurró Harry para que Ron no escuchase.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y ofendida. No era el mismo caso, pero no supo como responderle. Si, había ayudado a su mejor amigo en las pruebas pero no competía con darle _Felix Felicis_ para que ganasen el partido. Sabiendo que no ganaría esa pelea, se levantó y se sentó lejos de ellos.

–¿Por qué se enoja? –escuchó exclamar a Ron pero lo ignoro. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse en lugar de pensar sobre un partido de quidditch.

Afortunadamente, llegó Neville a rescatarla y después de desayunar, caminó con él hacia el partido. Se sentía totalmente nerviosa, al menos podía mentir que era a causa del evento pero no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento tiene que inventar una excusa para encontrarse con Draco.

Los minutos pasaban y cuando el partido finalmente comenzó, Hermione aprovechó su oportunidad.

–Necesito ir al baño –dijo Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba.

Neville la miró apenado.

–Tendrás que apurarte o te perderás todo el partido –contestó Neville.

Hermione se sentía orgullosa de su excusa, los baños están muy lejos y no sería raro si se tardara. Una vez que pudo esquivar todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, bajó las gradas con el corazón latiendole fuertemente. Mientras caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido sentía un nudo en la garganta, no había ningún alumno en los terrenos y a pesar de que así nadie podrá verlos juntos, no dejaba de ponerla aún peor de sus nervios.

Draco apareció del bosque prohibido. Se le veía con un semblante pálido y su cabello parecía desordenado, algo raro en él, era como si varias veces se lo hubiera pasado con las manos. Eso desconcertó a Hermione, además de la expresión seria. Sin decir nada, Draco la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano para guiarla entre los árboles.

El bosque prohibido tenía siempre el papel de resultar escalofriante, por sus grandes árboles llegaba un punto en que los rayos del sol no llegaban del todo haciendo todo lucir un aspecto frío y oscuro. Aunque sólo se adentraron un par de metros, Hermione sintió un escalofrío, sin saber si es por la expectación o por el lugar. Draco soltó su mano y le dio la espalda a unos pasos de ella.

–Hermione, tengo algo importante que decirte –comenzó a decir repitiendo lo de la carta.

La castaña sólo asintió con la cabeza y esperó. Entonces Draco la enfrentó, Hermione se sorprendió, ya no estaba serio parecía más bien atormentado por algo.

–Después de que te diga esto, tal vez no quieras volverme a ver y lo entenderé. Mi intención no es lastimarte ni mentirte, mereces saber la verdad –dijo Draco directo al punto, no había nada que hiciera menos el impacto de lo que seguirá a continuación.

–Sé que debí decirtelo antes pero no tenía el valor suficiente por la simple razón de… después de esto te perderé –continuó Draco mirandola intensamente.

Hermione se asustó, la manera en que decía todo le preocupó demasiado y la idea de no volver a estar con él, fue lo que la impulsó a decir:

–No me importa, no pienso alejarme de ti –exclamó pero no terminó de hablar porque los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco en su pecho, quería acortar la distancia para abrazarlo. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien pero por otra parte, su parte lógica le decía que huyera de él.

–Es mucho peor de lo que te imaginas, algo por el cual te arrepentirás de haber estado conmigo –dijo Draco como una sentencia.

Entonces, se alzó la manga de la túnica de su brazo izquierdo. Hermione se quedó petrificada en su lugar, lo único en que pensó fue: "Harry tenía razón…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hola,<strong>

**lamento muchisimo el retraso, no los llenaré con excusas pero he regresado y prometo actualizar constantemente. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por su paciencia.**

**Como ven, Draco le enseño la marca tenebrosa a Hermione, ¿cuál será su reacción? **

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta, si lo odian o sus teorias. Por cierto, abrí una cuenta de twitter especial para los fanfictions, pueden buscarme como cuasiescritora, ahi podrán preguntarme cualquier cosa además de que subiré adelantos.**

**Gracias por leer, besos!**


	12. La verdad duele

Todo lo demás dejó de existir a su alrededor, el viento, los árboles y los pocos rayos del sol se volvieron insignificantes e incluso el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos momentos. Fue como la calma antes del desastre.

Ahí, en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco Malfoy está la marca tenebrosa, luciendo amenazadoramente y peligrosa en contraste con la piel pálida de él. Hermione cerró los ojos, entonces era verdad, Draco es un mortifago y muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido… Deseo estar en un sueño o una pesadilla y que al abrir los ojos se encontrará en su habitación. Pero no era así, cuando abrió los ojos seguía en el bosque prohibido encontrándose con un par de ojos atormentados, llenos de dolor y ansiedad. Poco a poco sus sentidos volvieron a conectarse con su alrededor.

–¿Por qué? –susurró Hermione siendo lo primero que salió de su boca.

–No tenía otra alternativa –contestó Draco sabiendo que para ella sería insuficiente.

–Siempre la hay –contestó la castaña sintiendo ganas de llorar pero se aguantó.

–No para mí, no hubo otra opción al menos que quisiera ver morir a mi familia.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Obviamente para Malfoy no sería sencillo negarse ante la marca cuando su propia familia esta metida con todo el asunto de los mortifagos. Recordó la manera en que Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange intentaron eliminarla en el Ministerio y tuvo un escalofrío. Draco intentó acercarse hacia ella pero instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, haciendo que el rubio se congelará en su sitio.

Nunca antes se habían marcado tanto sus diferencias como ahora. Draco al tener la marca tenebrosa lo hacia inmediatamente de los peores enemigos para la castaña quien es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

–Hermione… –susurró Draco llamandola.

–No… –contestó Hermione al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.– Eres un mortifago y yo… tu y yo… no podemos.

Esas palabras era lo que más temía Draco, no se sorprendió escucharlo pero si se sorprendió del nudo en la garganta que se le formó. Quería decirle mil cosas para convencerla de seguir juntos pero nada salió de él, en cambio, veía como ella se le iba escapando poco a poco.

–Además, tú fuiste el del ataque a Katie Bell ¿no es así? –preguntó Hermione aunque sonaba más como una afirmación, no podía dejar de escuchar todas las razones de Harry al sospechar de Malfoy.

Draco palideció, enseguida ella lo dedujo y se sintió terrible. Ya era decirle mucho sobre su marca, sin duda no puede decirle de su misión. Hermione interpretó ese silencio como una afirmación, se sintió peor y desdichada, no sólo porque Draco hubiera tenido intenciones de lastimar a otros sino porque ella de alguna manera no le importaba… porque lo quiere.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Hermione dio media vuelta con la intención de irse lo más lejos posible de él, pero Draco la sujeto del brazo. Forcejearon durante unos instantes hasta que Draco la acorraló entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Cuando Hermione enfrentó su mirada, notó sus ojos vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

–Perdóname por todo. Sé que me vas a odiar por esto pero antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que no fue mi intención lastimarte… todo empezó antes de que comenzará lo nuestro –comenzó a decir Draco atropelladamente, sintiendose inseguro y vulnerable.– Yo sé que no me querrás dirigir la palabra nuevamente pero… yo sólo quiero decir que te quiero Hermione y espero algún día me perdones.

Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lagrimas al escuchar sus palabras. Por Merlin, la quiere… a ella, la quiere en verdad. Se sentía totalmente dividida, entre lo que quiere y lo que es correcto. Draco rozó ligeramente sus labios, la soltó y se fue de ahí.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, Hermione no se movió de ahí mientras dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. No tenía ni idea sobre qué pensar o hacer respecto a Draco, por un lado quería estar con él pero… no podía, el hecho que sea un mortifago complica todo. ¿Qué clases de ordenes seguirá? ¿Por qué dañó a Katie Bell con algo tan peligroso? ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos? ¿Y si ella fuera uno de ellos…? Sollozó con fuerza al pensar lo último.

Después de un rato, decidió calmarse para ir a su sala común. Está segura ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que empezó el partido y sus amigos pronto se preocuparían si no la ven, lo que menos quiere ahora es tener problemas con ellos. Esperando que nadie notará que había llorado y reuniendo fuerzas, caminó a la sala común de Gryffindor, en cuanto llegó, la emoción de ganar el primer partido contrastaba demasiado con su animo. Se sintió rara en medio de tanta felicidad pensando que ninguno de ellos imaginaba lo que acababa de enterarse respecto a Draco Malfoy.

Aún así, trató de contagiarse del entusiasmo de sus compañeros. A lo lejos vio a Harry conversando con un montón de niñas tontas, entre ellas Romilda Vane quien miraba a su mejor amigo como algo comestible. Está segura que a Ginny eso no le daría ninguna gracia. Luego volteó y vio en un rincón no muy oculto de la sala a Ron y Lavender besarse apasionadamente…Por alguna razón, eso la desconcertó. Como ninguno de ellos notó su presencia, salió inmediatamente de la sala y se resguardó en el aula vacía más cercana.

De pronto tuvo la necesidad de descargar todo lo que sentía, quería contrasello a alguien pero no podía… Tendría que tragarse todos sus sentimientos, ni siquiera ella misma sabía exactamente lo que sentía. Una mezcla entre dolor, frustración, sorpresa, enojo, tristeza, preocupación… Sacó su varita y empezó a practicar los últimos hechizos que les habían enseñado para distraerse en algo, para poder despejar su mente y pensar en una solución. Casi sin pensarlo mucho, varios canarios salieron de su varita, uno tras otro. Entonces escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse, era Harry.

–Hola, Harry –saludó Hermione tratando que su voz no la traicionará.– Sólo estaba practicando…

–Si, ya veo. Son muy bonitos –respondió Harry sin saber muy bien como acercarse.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hermione dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

–Ron se la está pasando en grande en la fiesta.

–¿Ah si? –preguntó Harry haciendes el tonto, como si quisiera evitar que Ron se estaba besando con Lavender. Hermione enseguida entendió que tal vez eso se pudo malinterpretar, Harry aún piensa que sigue enamorada de Ron. Si sólo tuviera una idea…

–No finjas que no los has visto. No puede decirse que no se estuvieran escondiendo ¿no? –replicó Hermione siguiendole el juego.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta entrando Ron tomado de la mano con Lavender en el aula. Al ver a Harry y Hermione, Ron se quedó estático mientras Lavender soltó una risa nerviosa y salió del aula. Ron parecía incomodo, dirigió una mirada hacia Hermione pero le habló a Harry, como si ella no existiera… eso hizo que explotará.

Apuntó su varita hacia Ron y exclamó _"Oppugno"_, enseguida las aves volaron hacia él para atacarlo. Ron comenzó a suplicar que Hermione parará el hechizo pero ella ya había salido del aula directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry vio el brilló de una lagrima en la mejilla de Hermione antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista.

* * *

><p>Draco había pasado las últimas horas pensando en otro plan para su misión. El del collar fue un total fracaso pero no podía pensar más, no podía dejar de recordar la mirada de Hermione y sus palabras así como días atrás esa mirada era de total cariño con un encantador brillo. No podía soportar la manera en que lo había mirado: sorpresa, decepción y tristeza.<p>

–Tienes que concentrarte –se dijo a si mismo Draco por décima vez.

En cuanto se había marchado, se arrepintió totalmente de haberle dicho a Hermione la verdad pero no había otra opción. Ella misma lo deduciría así que era lo mejor haber sido honesto con ella… quizás, aún podría perdonarlo. Draco enseguida deshechó la idea, la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no sería nada sencillo perdonarlo, son muchas cosas contra él. ¿Y si ya le habrá contado al idiota de Potter?

–¡No! –gritó frustrado pegando con fuerza a la mesa.

Comenzó a tirar lo pergaminos donde están escritos planes… planes que nunca funcionarán. Si quiere sobrevivir tendrá que comenzar a pensar en algo mejor… Se dejó caer en el sillón desesperado, nunca en su vida Draco Malfoy había tenido tanto miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola,<strong>

**perdón por la tardanza. Como verán, las cosas comienzan a complicarse más. Por un lado el descubrimiento que Draco es mortifago y por el otro, la presión de la misión. **

**Espero les haya gustado :) actualizaré pronto**

**Si quieren escribirme, pueden seguirme en twitter como cuasiescritora**

**Dejen reviews y me harán muy feliz**

**Besos**


	13. Cormac McLaggen

Los días pasaron y el castillo comenzaba a llenarse de nieve. Anunciando la pronta llegada de la navidad, sin embargo los alumnos de cursos superiores estaban entusiasmados con un evento más próximo: la fiesta del profesor Slughorn. No era ningún secreto que el profesor llamaba a ciertos alumnos relacionados con parientes famosos o apellidos importantes, de vez en cuando los invitaba a reuniones donde se la pasaba interrogando a cada alumno o bien presumía sobre sus alumnos más famosos. Para sorpresa de Hermione, el profesor Slughorn la invitó a cada una de las reuniones, Harry le había platicado sobre que a el profesor le gusta coleccionar alumnos con prometedores futuros y obviamente su inteligencia, así como su verdadera habilidad en pociones le llamó la atención en ella.

Después de lo sucedido con Draco y los problemas con Ron después de ese día, decidió ir a las reuniones para distraerse, además Ginny termino convenciendola ya que ambas habían sido invitadas. Desde entonces no se ha perdido ninguna reunión, no es que fueran las cenas más divertidas a las que ha asistido pero el profesor Slughorn siempre tenía una manera de decir algo realmente interesante. Para Hermione quien no se crió en el mundo mágico, siempre tendrá la natural curiosidad de saber más y más.

–Hermione, ¿ya viste la manera con la que te mira Cormac McLaggen? –le dijo Ginny una vez durante una reunión.

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia el susodicho, efectivamente su mirada penetrante hizo que se ruborizara y fingiera atención a su postre. Cormac es un chico de su misma casa, había competido en las pruebas para ser guardián junto con Ron y él hubiera sido seleccionado si Hermione no hubiese hecho trampa.

–Te mira como si tu fueras el postre –le dijo Ginny con picardía.

–¡Ginny! –exclamó Hermione avergonzada porque alguien pudiera escucharla.

La pelirroja se rio pero vio que su mejor amiga no estaba tan divertida. Cambió su expresión más seria y se armó de valor para decirle algo que tenía guardado desde el partido de quidditch.

–Hermione, últimamente te he visto triste o muy distraída y no necesito que me digas por qué pero si me preocupas –comenzó a decir Ginny, la castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Draco.– Mi hermano puede ser un idiota, ¿sabes? Estoy segura que se va a hartar de Lavender… mientras, tu podrías buscar a alguien más.

–Alguien más… –repitió Hermione ignorando la parte de Ron.

–Si, alguien que te quiera en verdad, le importes y te brinde felicidad –dijo Ginny con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

Hermione miró a su mejor amiga con tristeza, lo dice perfectamente por su experiencia con Harry. Le agradeció el consejo pero no se siente preparada para alguien más… Desde ese día en el que Draco le enseñó su marca tenebrosa, no le ha dejado de dar vueltas al asunto. No se le podía ocurrir si él tenía otras posibilidades, o si en estos momentos él estará haciendo algo malo bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, o hasta qué punto él seria capaz de hacer algo tan horrendo como asesinar o torturar. También estaba la peor parte: si él había pensado utilizarla para llegar a Harry… Desafortunadamente no se le ocurría nada más que pensar en él, porque lo extraña todos los días y tiene más razones para estar con él que alejarse. ¿Eso la convierte en traidora?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor Slughorn anunció que haría una fiesta de navidad, podrían llevar invitados y asistirían igual amigos cercanos de él. Todo el mundo se emocionó excepto Hermione. Sin embargo, después de la cena, Ginny misteriosamente desapareció por lo que Cormac aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Hermione.

Al principio la castaña lo miró con desconfianza, nunca había cruzado más palabras de las necesarias con él, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que tenían ciertas cosas en común. En varias ocasiones la hizo reír, algo que no se ha dado tanto lujo en los últimos días. Caminaron juntos hasta la torre de Gryffindor y se despidieron en las escaleras que dividen el dormitorio de chicos y chicas. Hermione se durmió ese día sin sentirse desdichada, por primera vez en días, durmió bien.

La noticia de la fiesta de navidad se dispersó como pólvora al día siguiente, todos querían que alguno de los miembros los invitase por lo que se volvió rápidamente el evento más importante después del baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta cinco días después que sorpresivamente Hermione recibió la invitación de Cormac, aunque se lo dijo muy indirectamente ella captó a la perfección pero no dijo nada. No va a negar que últimamente le gusta platicar con él pero nada más.

Esa tarde Harry la acompaño a la biblioteca. Se sentía culpable de estar en medio de sus dos mejores amigos, ya que él seguía creyendo que Hermione estaba celosa. Mientras se encontraban sentados en la mesa favorita de la castaña, salió el tema de los filtros amorosos de los sortilegios Weasley.

–Qué bueno que dijiste eso, tienes que tener cuidado –dijo Hermione de repente.– Escuché a unas chicas que planean darte a beber el filtro para ver si invitabas a una de ellas a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn.

Hermione al principio no tenía pensado ir, pero Ginny le comenzaba a insistirle que fuera, al menos si van ella y Harry lo pensaría mejor.

–¿Y por qué no les quitaste los filtros? –preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y halagado.

–Porque no lo tenían allí en ese momento, sólo hablaban de ellos en el baño –respondió Hermione.

–¿Cómo pueden meter filtros amorosos en el castillo? ¿No revisan lo que recibimos? –preguntó Harry de pronto demasiado pensativo para un tema tan irrelevante.

–Vamos Harry, Filch no encontraría la diferencia entre una poción y un perfume.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron de sorpresa.

–¡Ahí está la respuesta! –exclamó Harry y antes de continuar se calló dandose cuenta que está en la biblioteca.– Si un filtro amoroso pudo engañar a Filch, tal vez Malfoy también lo hizo y así pudo meter el collar al colegio para luego darselo a Katie en Hogsmeade.

Hermione palideció ligeramente, en ningún momento había analizado el ataque de Katie Bell, había evitado pensar en ello y ahora Harry lo saca nuevamente a relucir.

–Digo, si esas chicas introducen cosas en el colegio haciendolas pasar por lo que no son, ¿por qué no habrá podido hacer lo mismo Malfoy?

Hermione se sentía mareada, recuerda el día del ataque a Katie, Draco la había citado y lucía tan asustado… No había duda que él fue el culpable de ello pero ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿con qué fin? Harry no imaginaba lo acertado que está sobre Malfoy y ella simplemente nunca le creyó.

–¿Hermione, estás bien? –preguntó Harry confundido.

–Si, lo siento pero estaba recordando lo que pasó ese día –contestó Hermione tratando de recuperarse.– Por favor no empieces otra con eso…

–Contestame, ¿por qué? –repuso Harry molesto.

–Mira, los sensores de ocultamente detectan embrujos, maldiciones y encantamientos de camuflaje. Se utilizan especialmente para encontrar magia oscura y objetos tenebrosos –comenzó a explicar a su mejor amigo.– Así una poderosa maldición como la de ese collar la habrían descubierto en segundos, sin embargo, no registran una cosa que alguien haya metido en otra botella. Además, los filtros amorosos no son tenebrosos ni peligrosos de…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque se escuchó claramente que algo paso por las estanterías cerca de ellos, como si alguien hubiera estando escuchando. Harry también lo escuchó y se puso alerta, desde que habían llegado tenía la impresión de que alguien los observaba pero no le prestó atención. Últimamente lo observaban mucho o hablaban a sus espaldas. Esperaron unos segundos, después el rostro de la señora Pince apareció por una esquina.

–Ya es hora de cerrar –anunció y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy tenía una mezcla de emociones. Había ido a la biblioteca con la esperanza de verla aunque sea unos momentos pero en cuanto la vio con Potter sentada, tuvo el impulso de escucharlos. Por ello camino sigilosamente por las estanterías cerca de ellos. Cuando escuchó las sospechas de Potter hacia él, creyó palidecer totalmente y por un momento pensó que Hermione le había contado, sin embargo conforme la conversación avanzaba se dio cuenta que no fue así. Potter sólo tenía la sospecha pero nada más y la castaña se encargaba de desmentirlas, ¿por qué? Tuvo un ligero sentimiento de esperanza, al menos está seguro de que su secreto está a salvo con ella pero eso no le asegura nada de que lo perdonará.<p>

Se prometió a si mismo darle su espacio, ya habían pasado algunas semanas y ella no daba indicios de nada. Cada vez se sentía más perdido y frustrado sin Hermione, durante todo este tiempo pudo confirmar sus sentimientos sobre ella pero se sentía mortalmente miserable. Pero esa mañana, mientras caminaba hacia su primera clase, se cruzó con unas niñas de cuarto de Gryffindor platicando sobre la perfecta Hermione Granger siendo vista muy junto a McLaggen. Después de eso tuvo la urgencia de verla y comprobar si aquello era cierto.

El reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche cuando Draco Malfoy llegó a su recamara en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se dejó caer a la cama totalmente cansado. Hasta ahora descubrió dos cosas de la conversación de Hermione y Potter: Cormac no figura en el mapa y ya tiene una próxima idea para su misión. La castaña misma le dio la idea mientras trataba de desmentirle a Harry el hecho de que él no pudo haber sido el causante del ataque a Katie Bell. Mañana se pondría directamente a trabajar en eso.

Draco se sumergió en un profundo sueño sin saber lo equivocado que estaba respecto a McLaggen y Hermione.

* * *

><p>Un día antes de la fiesta, Cormac McLaggen acorraló a Hermione afuera del aula de Transformaciones. En los últimos tres días Cormac había dejado de ser el lindo chico que Hermione vio alguna vez, en realidad se volvió muy molesto, se la pasaba buscando cualquier pretexto para acompañarla a donde sea y ahora con los adornos de navidad por todo el castillo, parecía que sabía exactamente donde se encontraba cada muérdago porque casualmente siempre terminaban pasando por uno aunque Hermione había encontrado la forma de huir de ello.<p>

–Hola, Hermione –saludó Cormac con una sonrisa de lado tratando de sonar seductor.

–Hola –saludó la castaña totalmente incomoda, la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

–Escucha, sé que nos empezamos a llevar desde hace poco pero he notado que de verdad eres muy bonita –comenzó a decir invadiendo el espacio personal de Hermione.– Así que, la fiesta de Slughorn es mañana y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo.

La castaña sinceramente había pensado ir con él, pero dado su comportamiento pensaba que no sería la mejor idea. Preferiría ir sola o en último momento quedarse a leer un buen libro en la sala común de Gryffindor.

–Tengo clase ahorita, luego nos vemos –contestó Hermione nerviosa y se escabulló debajo del brazo de Cormac para huir rápidamente.

–Luego te busco nena –exclamó Cormac atrás de ella antes de que doblara la esquina.

"Ese hombre no se da por vencido" pensó Hermione aún nerviosa. Además, ¿desde cuándo podía decirle nena? Definitivamente no iría con él, hablaría con Harry esperando que él aún no tenga con quien ir. Durante el día, evito a toda costa encontrarse con McLaggen, mañana le diría que no y así dejaría de molestarla. Se enfocó en sus clases siendo la alumna de siempre en cada una de ellas, y trataba de ser mejor en las que compartía con los slytherin para evitar voltear hacia Draco aunque bueno… él muchas veces no apartaba la vista de ella.

Ya en la cena, Hermione y Ginny llegaron juntas al gran comedor, minutos después Harry y Ron se sentaron con ellas. Pero no tuvieron ni cinco minutos de tranquilidad cuando una voz interrumpió su cena:

–¡Ro-Ro! –Lavender Brown exclamó al tiempo que corría hacia Ron, empujó a Harry quien estaba al lado de su mejor amigo y se sentó con ellos. Pero claro, enseguida se dedicó a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Harry y Ginny rápidamente buscaron distraer a Hermione pero ella actuó con indiferencia. Quería cenar lo más rápido posible antes de que llegará Cormac e intentará invitarla otra vez.

–Harry, escuché gritar a Peeves que vas a ir con Lunatica a la fiesta de Slughorn –comentó Lavender con burla enfocandose en su cena en lugar de comerse al pelirrojo.

–No le digas así –respondió Harry enojado por la manera en que Lavender llamó a Luna, pero enseguida lanzó una mirada a Ginny.– Bueno al parecer ya no se puede mantener un secreto aquí.

–¿Entonces, irás con Luna? preguntó Ginny interesada.– Me alegra, ha de estar emocionada.

Sin embargo Hermione notó algo raro en las palabras de la pelirroja, quizás fue en la manera tan repentina de Harry de defender a Luna o porque ella más que nadie quisiera ir con Harry. De todas maneras, después de eso, la pelirroja se levantó en busca de Dean. La castaña le lanzo una mirada rápida a su mejor amigo… ambos son tan obvios.

–Y tú, Hermione, ¿vas a ir o te quedarás encerrada a leer otra vez? –preguntó Lavender con intención, al parecer le encantaba recordarle a Hermione lo sola que está.

Ron se puso colorado y quiso decirle a Lavender que no le hablará así a su mejor amigo pero la castaña habló primero.

–Iré con Cormac McLaggen –respondió al tiempo que enterraba con fuerza su tenedor en el bistec.

Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos, al igual que Lavender lucía más sorprendida aún como si no pudiera creer que Hermione pudiera tener una cita.

–¿Con McLaggen? –preguntó atónito Harry.

–El mismo, me lo pidió hace días –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa falsa.

De pronto, alzó su vista como de costumbre hacia la mesa de slytherin. Draco parecía demasiado abstraído pero Pansy Parkinson prácticamente está encima de él, tratando de llamar su atención. Hermione aún no tiene muy claro qué sentir o pensar respecto a Draco pero eso le provocó un vacio en el pecho al mismo tiempo que coraje.

–De hecho, debo verlo ahora mismo –dijo Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba ofendida y se iba del gran comedor.

Apenas salió del lugar cuando justamente, la persona que quería buscar nuevamente la acorralo, estaban casi en el umbral del comedor. Cormac lucía realmente guapo y la forma en que sonrió a la castaña podría derretir a cualquiera, lamentablemente Hermione sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: Draco.

–Mañana es la fiesta, así que es la última vez que te pregunto, ¿quieres ir conmigo? –preguntó Cormac entre nervioso y ansioso.

–Esta bien, iré contigo –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Cormac esbozó una gran sonrisa, desde las primeras reuniones de Slughorn deseaba pasar verdadero tiempo con Hermione y sabiendo que Weasley tiene novia, nada podría impedirle estar con ella.

–No te arrepentirás –contestó él con una sonrisa realmente seductora.– Nos vemos mañana a las 8.

Hermione creía que eso sería todo, por eso no pudo reaccionar cuando Cormac se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Cuando pudo reaccionar, el gryffindor ya había entrado al gran comedor y volteó inconscientemente a la mesa de slytherin. Draco Malfoy la miraba atónito, no había duda que lo vio todo.

El rostro de Draco pasó de sorpresa a enojo para luego odio, esa mirada era peor que cuando la llamó alguna vez sangre sucia. Hermione vio como él volteaba hacia Pansy y le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros, acercandola hacia él y susurrarle algo al oído.

Hermione se fue rápidamente de ahí, lejos de Draco y de todos los demás. Caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, tratando de contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) <strong>

**La situación entre Draco y Hermione no es muy buena, menos ahora con la intromisión de Cormac. El próximo capitulo será sobre la fiesta de Slughorn. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Haganme feliz enviandome un review.**

**Besos! **


	14. La fiesta de Slughorn

Hermione Granger simplemente no quería salir de su habitación, no tenía ánimos para fingir. Seguramente Cormac la buscaría para hablar sobre cualquier cosa, Harry y Ginny se darán cuenta de su cambio repentino de humor y… no quería ver a Draco bajo ninguna circunstancia. Después de la mirada que le dedicó sabía que él no querría escuchar nada de ella, además tampoco quería verlo junto a Pansy Parkinson.

Sin embargo, no podría desaparecer en el día así que mientras trataba de calmar sus rizos frente al espejo, compuso su expresión y trató de poner su mejor cara. Cuando bajó a desayunar por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, Harry y Neville la saludaron como siempre y al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, tuvo un desayuno bastante agradable. Por al menos una hora, volvío a ser como antes. En algún momento, Hermione volteo a unos metros de la mesa de Gryffindor y se encontró con la mirada de Ron, ambos voltearon inmediatamente.

–No puedo dividirme más, Hermione –dijo Harry quien había visto todo.

Hermione lo miró, en realidad no tenía ningún caso seguir la farsa con Ron pero tampoco era que él tratará de ser amable, de hecho se comportaba muy groseramente con ella, le recordaba a su pelea en tercer año cuando Ron creyó que su gato Crookshanks había matado a su rata Scabbers. Por esa misma razón, decidió no pasar las navidades en la Madriguera, sería totalmente incomodo.

–Sigo esperando una disculpa de su parte –respondió Hermione ofendida.

Harry sólo suspiró, se sentía terriblemente cansado. Entre la forma de conocer una manera de derrotar a Voldemort junto con Dumbledore, los entrenamientos de quidditch, pelear contra sus sentimientos por Ginny, sus sospechas hacia Malfoy y ahora la peor pelea de sus dos mejores amigos.

–Lo siento, Harry –murmuró Hermione al ver su expresión.

Harry asintió y le sonrió, en realidad no se puede enojar con Hermione, ella está en todo su derecho. Aunque claro no pensaría lo mismo si supiera la verdad.

Mientras tanto, los demás estudiantes estaban ansiosos porque finalmente fuera la fiesta de Slughorn, en la mesa de Slytherin se comentaba entre pocos, ya que era la casa con menos invitados para dicha fiesta. Draco Malfoy escuchaba sin mucha atención, después de ver a McLaggen y Hermione, estaba en un trance entre enojo y desilusión, además escuchó que ambos irían a la fiesta de Slughorn. Draco desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, no le pasó por desapercibido que la castaña le daba la espalda e inconscientemente cerró sus puños para la mesa.

–Draco, amor, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó de pronto una voz femenina en su oído, Pansy se restregaba a su cuerpo con insinuación.

La noche anterior, después de que vio a Hermione y McLaggen, había decidió vengarse por medio de Pansy. Pero al momento en que ella quiso besarlo se apartó bruscamente y se fue a su dormitorio sin ninguna explicación.

–No es de tu incumbencia y te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames amor –respondió Draco apartandola.

–Pero qué humor… ¿acaso es por la sangre sucia? –insinuó Pansy en un susurró enfatizando las últimas palabras, los celos se apoderaron de ella por lo que no pudo evitar provocarlo.

Draco enseguida sujeto su brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y la obligo a mirarlo, no suele ser violento con las mujeres pero Pansy se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

–¿En qué habíamos quedado Pansy? –preguntó Draco con suma frialdad.– Te prohibo que le digas así frente a mi.

–Draco, basta… me estás lastimando –dijo Pansy suplicando, pero Draco la apretó más fuerte.

–¿Te ha quedado claro? –repitió con un tono severo.

–Sueltame

–Pansy… –susurró Draco con amenaza, no la iba a soltar hasta que le respondiera.

–Si… si, muy claro –dijo finalmente y Draco la soltó inmediatamente, como si ya no soportará más su contacto.

Pansy tenía ganas de llorar pero se aguantó, no iba hacer una escena ahí, así que sólo se acomodó su uniforme y con una sonrisa falsa siguió platicando con sus amigas… como si nada hubiese pasado.

Draco trató de calmar la tensión de su cuerpo, el asunto con Pansy le traía sin cuidado pero otra historia es que cada vez se sentía menos capaz de realizar la misión y luego, se sentía más desdichado sin Hermione. Sin querer, ella se convirtió en su refugio en medio de una tormenta y sin ella, moría de frio y vagaba sin rumbo alguno. Justo cuando iba a desviar su mirada Hermione se levantó de su asiento, cerca de ella la esperaba la menor de los Weasley, en el momento menos pensado la castaña volteo y sus miradas se encontraron. Bastó sólo ese momento para que Draco tomase una decisión: _"Iré a como de lugar a la fiesta de Slughorn…"_

* * *

><p>El resto del día, Hermione no se pudo escapar de Ginny por lo que estuvo en la habitación de chicas ayudando a escoger vestidos y peinados. La castaña no estaba tan emocionada por ello, además no sería como el baile de navidad de hace dos años pero por ver feliz a su mejor amiga se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Afortunadamente, su madre le empacó un vestido por si acaso se presentaba algo especial y con una poción alisadora para el cabello pudo manejar sus rizos.<p>

–Te voy a extrañar estas vacaciones –dijo Ginny de pronto mientras terminaba de pasar el cepillo por el cabello de Hermione.

La castaña alzó la mirada hacia el espejo para ver el reflejo de Ginny.

–Yo también –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ginny volteo a todos lados como asegurandose que no hubiera nadie cerca, Lavender y Parvati estaban del otro lado de la habitación platicando entre ellas e ignorando por completo a las otras. Hermione alzó una ceja confundida, Ginny dejó de cepillarle el cabello y se recargó en el tocador mirando a la castaña con severidad.

–Dime ya la verdad, ¿qué es lo que tienes? –preguntó la pelirroja sin rodeos.

Hermione abrió los ojos de sorpresa, el camino más fácil era mentir pero por la forma en la miraba Ginny supo que no iba a lograrlo bien.

–¿De qué hablas? –fingió indiferencia Hermione.

Ginny soltó un suspiro exaltado.

–No finjas más. Algo te pasa Hermione, ni siquiera has tratado de ocultarlo y sé que no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano –susurró Ginny impaciente, no quería ser escuchada por las demás.– Desde ayer luces… abatida.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su reflejo. En verdad había tratado de ocultar su tristeza pero al parecer fue inútil.

–Es sólo que… extraño a Ron, como mi mejor amigo y desearía que las cosas fuesen como antes, pensar que mañana nos vamos, pronto será navidad y aún no hemos arreglado nuestra amistad –contestó Hermione parte de la verdad.

El semblante de Ginny se relajó, le creyó. Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, comenzaba a convertirse en una excelente mentirosa y no le gustaba para nada mucho menos si tiene que mentir a las personas que más quiere.

–Hablaré con él, es suficiente –dijo Ginny enojada, a veces su hermano podría ser el más necio de todos.

–No te preocupes, tampoco quiero que se vea obligado a hacerlo –contestó Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento y buscaba sus zapatos.

Ginny decidió no insistir más, ¿por qué los hombres se empeñaban en hacerlo todo tan difícil? Se miró al espejo para acomodarse su largo cabello y suspiró cansada mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos negativos, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, le dedicó una sonrisa a su reflejo. Ya estaba lista.

A las ocho en punto, Hermione y Ginny bajaban juntas hasta el vestíbulo del castillo, vieron a Luna luciendo un atuendo muy acuerdo a ella, supusieron que Harry no tardaría mucho. Justo cuando pensaban hacerle compañía a Luna, Hermione divisó a Cormac y con una sonrisa nerviosa se despidió de ellas. Mientras caminaba hacia su acompañante se sorprendió de lo guapo que es, Cormac podría dar una muy buena impresión si se empeñaba, tal vez no se la pasaría tan mal después de todo.

–Hola, nena –saludó Cormac, en ese momento toda expectativa se vino abajo.– Te ves muy guapa.

–Gracias, tu también te ves bien –respondió Hermione sintiendose incomoda, son pocas las personas que la han descrito como guapa.

–Claro, gracias –dijo Cormac como si no fuera novedad.– ¿Vamos?

Sin esperar respuesta de Hermione, la sujeto de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de Slughorn. Durante el camino vieron a varios entreteniendose en pláticas en medio del pasillo y otros también iban en camino como ellos, además estaban quienes los vieron caminar de la mano y enseguida comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos. No era ningún secreto para nadie la situación entre Ron y Hermione, sobre todo porque la mayoría apostaba en que acabarían juntos pero no fue así.

En cuanto entraron al lugar, Hermione se fijó en dos cosas: una, el amplio del lugar que seguramente utilizó algún tipo de hechizo para hacer la habitación más grande y segundo, los elfos domésticos yendo de un lado a otro sirviendo comida y bebidas; enseguida se sintió ofendida, ¿no pudo mejor colocar un apartado especialmente para eso? Cormac comentó sobre todos los adornos de navidad que decoraban el lugar y pronto comenzó a pedir dos vasos de cervezas de mantequilla y bocadillos, el tono de su voz cambió totalmente cuando se los pidió al elfo quien solamente hizo una reverencia antes de ir por lo que pidió.

–¿Quieres sentarte por allá? –le preguntó Cormac mientras señalaba unas sillas algo apartadas de todos.

Hermione aceptó, esperaría a que llegará Harry para al menos no tener que estar todo el tiempo a solas con McLaggen. Sin embargo, durante media hora Hermione pasó un buen rato platicando y bromeando con su acompañante, al principio se mantenía distante porque creía que se sobrepasaría con ella después del beso robado de anoche, pero conforme seguían juntos no hubo ninguna señal de querer hacer algo más. Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes así como de invitados del profesor Slughorn, Hermione reconoció sólo a unos cuantos y se sorprendió que vinieran a una pequeña fiesta en Hogwarts.

–¿Me acompañas un rato afuera? –preguntó de pronto Cormac, enseguida añadió al ver la expresión de Hermione.– Quede igual de verme con algunos amigos y no han llegado.

La castaña aceptó, igual y por ahí podría buscar a Harry y Luna. Ambos salieron hacia los pasillos de las mazmorras, caminaron unos metros esta vez sin agarrarse de las manos, entonces pasó lo que Hermione había temido toda la noche. De pronto Cormac se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, se encontraban bajo el arco de la estructura de las mazmorras.

–Mira… qué casualidad, estamos parados bajo un muérdago –dijo Cormac tratando de ser seductor.

–Yo no creo en esas cosas –dijo Hermione tratando de escaparse.

Sin embargo, Cormac la sujeto de la cintura y la aprisionó contra la pared, Hermione miró hacia el estúpido muérdago que se mecía suavemente, casi burlandose de ella por su ingenuidad. Antes de que la castaña pudiera hacer algo, Cormac la besó, sintió su boca invadir la suya y de pronto ya no era un inocente beso robado. Hermione pudo zafarse un poco a pesar de que el chico la tenía sujeta un brazo por su cintura y una mano en su cabello.

–¡No! Sueltame –exclamó Hermione entre enojada y ofendida, uso toda su fuerza para empujarlo pero aquello pareció sólo provocarlo más.

–Vamos Hermione, sólo dejate llevar… –susurró Cormac antes de intentar besarla otra vez.

–No… –dijo apenas Hermione porque Cormac sujetó su rostro para besarla. Justo en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, alguien los separó con rudeza y jaló a Hermione fuera del alcance de su acompañante.

Draco Malfoy lucía increíblemente enfadado, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos parecían querer asesinar a McLaggen. Había ido a la estúpida fiesta de Slughorn con la intención de ver y hablar con Hermione, apenas entrando a la fiesta un elfo doméstico se le acercó a ofrecerle bebidas e imagino que la castaña estaría enojada por la presencia de los elfos cuando los vio, a ella y McLaggen yendo juntos fuera del lugar. Por unos momentos, se creyó la escena del beso pero en cuanto vio la reacción de Hermione supo lo que en verdad pasaba y sin pensarlo caminó hacia ellos. Ahora juntaba con todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle un malefició a McLaggen.

Hermione lo miraba entre sorprendida y aliviada, pensó que nunca se había parecido tanto a Lucius Malfoy como ahora, nunca había visto en él una expresión tan cargada de odio.

–Malfoy, ¿qué haces? –fue lo primero que Hermione pudo decir.

–Evito que este maldito se aproveche de ti, Granger –contestó Draco con enojo contenido.

–¿Quién te crees para venir a interrumpirnos? –esta vez Cormac preguntó después de salir de la impresión.– No te conviene meterte conmigo, Malfoy.

–¿Me estas amenazando, McLaggen? No cometas ese error –repuso Draco con intención de provocarlo.

–¿Qué vas hacer? –preguntó McLaggen, Hermione se sorprendió que no se dejara intimidar por Draco.– Tu padre esta pudriendose en Azkaban así que no hay nadie a quién vayas a chillarle.

Draco no pudo resistirlo y sacó su varita, apunto directamente al pecho de Cormac quien se quedó estático en su lugar.

–Si sabes las razones por las que mi padre está en Azkaban entonces entiendes perfectamente que no te conviene meterte conmigo –habló Draco fríamente.– Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto cuanto a mi educación, sobre todo en el área de Artes Oscuras…

Cormac palideció ligeramente, ya no quedaba rastro de su valentía y miró con nerviosismo a Hermione.

–Malfoy… –lo llamó Hermione y Draco se relajó poco a poco.

–Si sabes lo que te conviene, vete de aquí –dijo Draco mirando a Cormac quien sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo olvidándose de su acompañante.

–No era necesario que lo amenazaras así –dijo Hermione después de que Cormac la dejará sola.

Draco se acomodó su túnica y guardo su varita. Miró a Hermione notando lo bonita que se veía, sin embargo no le dijo nada porque se sentía enojado con ella por permitir que McLaggen se aprovechará.

–Él se lo ganó, ahora tú vas a regresar a tu sala común y te mantendrás alejada de ese idiota –dijo Draco con autoridad.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada, no es lo que se imaginaba cuando fuera la primera vez que se hablaran después de lo ocurrido.

–No necesito que me defiendas, Malfoy –comenzó a decir Hermione llevandose una mano a la cintura.– Soy perf…

–Pues no lo parecía hace unos minutos, afortunadamente estaba cerca pero yo no suelo salvar damiselas en peligro –le reclamó Draco con enojo.– No siempre seré tu héroe así que la próxima vez usa tu inteligencia, Granger.

Hermione se sintió ofendida e incluso con el orgullo herido, la estaba tratando como una niña desobediente y qué decir del tono de voz. Cualquier sentimiento de agradecimiento desapareció, por lo que sin pensarlo soltó:

–Tienes razón, no es nada inteligente estar sola con un mortífago –pronunció Hermione con desdén.

Draco la miró herido, habló de él como si fuera una escoria… como si en verdad fuera repulsivo en lo que se convirtió. Ella más que nadie debería comprender el por qué tiene la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Quizás, nunca podrán recuperar su relación porque le acaba de confirmar lo desagradable que sería para ella estar con un mortifago como él.

–No actúes como si fueras mejor que yo, Granger –dijo con frialdad Draco recuperando su expresión indiferente.– El hecho de estar en el bando de los buenos no te da derecho a juzgar y mucho menos si has pasado las últimas semanas mintiendo.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada. Había hablado con intención pero sólo para molestarlo, no para sentirse una mejor persona que él y no obstante, una parte de ella se sentía herida en el orgullo porque inconscientemente siempre se ha sentido con el derecho de juzgar a quienes no hagan las cosas correctas como ella.

–Nunca dije que fuera mejor que tú, te recuerdo que durante años te pavoneabas por sentirte mejor que todos los demás por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy y en cada momento te asegurabas de recordarme mi lugar al ser hija de muggles –respondió Hermione a la defensiva.

–Nunca insinúe que fuera inocente –se defendió Draco, sin ser plenamente consciente, se acercó a ella.– Además he dejado en claro que las cuestiones de sangre ya no me interesan.

Hermione se ruborizo, aparte por la cercanía, fue por la mirada que le dedicó el slytherin. Su pelea había terminado definitivamente, ¿y ahora? No habían estado solos desde aquella vez en el bosque prohibido y ciertamente no es un lindo recuerdo. De pronto un silencio incómodo se instaló en ellos, sin embargo nunca dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

–Gracias... –dijo finalmente Hermione mientras alisaba su vestido para esconder sus nervios.

La expresión de Draco se suavizó, sonrió de lado mientras daba un paso más cerca de la castaña.

–¿Debo suponer que no hay nada entre tu y McLaggen? –preguntó Draco sin acusación.

Hermione levanto la vista hacia él, quería acortar la distancia y abrazarlo.

–No hay nada entre los dos –contestó Hermione, luego se mordió el labio inferior con duda.– Acepte venir con él para distraerme y...

Hermione se calló, no le gustaba la manera en que la conversación cambió de rumbo y tampoco quería admitir lo que calló. Pero no puede negarse a si misma lo mucho que extraña la compañía de Draco y lo vulnerable que se siente ahora tan cerca de él.

–¿Y...? –pregunto Draco animándola a seguir, se sentía ansioso.

–Olvídalo... –contesto Hermione desviando la mirada de él.

–Hermione –la llamó Draco son suavidad mientras buscaba su mirada.

La castaña cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró y trató de recuperar sus latidos del corazón. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, Draco estaba tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y por un momento no importó nada más.

–Acepte venir con él para distraerme y dejar de pensar en ti –confesó Hermione sin apartar su mirada de él para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Draco soltó un suspiro de sorpresa, sin duda no se esperaba una confesión de ese tipo. La sensación de la esperanza se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Irónicamente, estaban parados justo en el lugar donde hace unos minutos Cormac y Hermione estaban, debajo del muérdago.

–Ambos tenemos el mismo problema –respondió Draco mientras alzaba una mano para apartar un rizo de la castaña.

Hermione cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo le decía que aquello es lo correcto, sus manos y labios hormigueaban ansiosos por tocarlo. Pero su parte más fuerte, la racional le gritaba que se detuviera, que no dejara el asunto a la ligera. Volvió abrir los ojos, Draco la miraba con una intensidad abrumadora, nunca antes Hermione se había sentido tan deseada como en ese momento. Y antes de que Draco decidiera acortar la distancia, la castaña coloco una mano en su pecho.

–No... –susurró Hermione sintiendo los rápidos latidos de Draco debajo de su palma.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo juntar, el slytherin se apartó de ella. Sentía como poco a poco la estaba perdiendo y quería decir mil cosas pero prefirió callar. Su expresión se endureció pero sus ojos decían todo por él haciendo que Hermione se arrepintiera de haberlo apartado.

–Draco... –dijo Hermione sin saber bien qué decir.

–Espero disfrutes de tus vacaciones –comenzó a decir Draco mientras se alejaba más de ella, dispuesto a irse.

Pero no esperó respuesta, le dedicó una mirada más y se fue de ahí, dejándola sola con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, se sentía desolado y no es un sentimiento que estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Ni siquiera cuando le dijo a Hermione la verdad había sentido que todo estaba perdido, pero ahora es diferente y en realidad no sabe por qué. Hermione le confirmó que no hay nada entre McLaggen y ella, ¿no debería sentirse aliviado por eso?<p>

Siguió caminando totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, caminar era lo único que puede mantenerlo cuerdo. Últimamente apenas eso lo mantenía, pero de esa manera sentía que por unos momentos podría aclarar su mente de todo y todos, incluyendo de Hermione. Entonces poco a poco podía calmar sus ideas para poder pensar con claridad. Justo cuándo decidió ir a la Sala de Menesteres, una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

–Mira quien esta aquí, Señora Norris, un estudiante que no deberia de estar vagando por los pasillos a esta hora –dijo la voz de Filch emocionado por atraparlo.

Draco maldijo su suerte, aún así mantuvo una expresión inocente.

–Iba de camino para la fiesta del profesor Slughorn pero me extravié– dije con tono indiferente esperando que fuera suficiente.

–¿Así?...Veamos que dice el profesor sobre esto –dijo Filch sin tragarse la excusa de Draco.

Rápidamente el conserje lo sujeto de la túnica y lo jalo con violencia de regreso a la fiesta. Draco se sentía humillado e intentó deshacerse del agarre de Filch pero no le fue posible.

–Quita tus manos de mi túnica, maldito squib –exclamó Draco autoritariamente.

Filch no le hizo caso y lo jaló con fuerza para que siguiera caminando. Pronto llegaron a la fiesta y para fortuna de Draco, cerca del profesor Slughorn estaba Severus Snape y Harry Potter, "perfecto" pensó Draco mientras se acercaban a ellos, comenzó a sentirse humillado.

–Profesor Slughorn, he descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venia a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado. ¿Es verdad que está invitado? –dijo con tono burlon, como si hubiera resuelto un gran crimen.

Draco finalmente se soltó de Filch con violencia.

–¡Esta bien, no me han invitado! –admitió Draco con enfado. De pronto sintió la mirada de alguien y al voltear vio a Hermione observándolo desde lejos.– Quería colarme. ¿Satisfecho?

–¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! –repuso Filch, Draco deseaba echarle un maleficio pero se contuvo.– ¡Te has metido en un buen lío, te lo garantizo!

Filch siguió amenazandolo con algo sobre el director pero Draco lo ignoró, no podía despejar su mirada de Hermione quien le dedicó una sonrisa en forma de disculpa. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error, Potter lo miraba con gran curiosidad y Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina.

–Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte, Draco –respondió el profesor Slughorn sintiéndose complacido por las intenciones de su alumno.

Draco se acomodó la túnica lo mejor que pudo mientras le dedicaba una falsa sonrisa al profesor Slughorn agradeciendole por dejarlo estar en su estupenda fiesta. Mientras tanto Harry Potter lo miraba con interés, no porque estuviera llenando de halagos al profesor -siempre lo ha hecho con la mayoría de los profesores-, sino porque se dio cuenta que Malfoy lucía enfermo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía de cerca y se dio cuenta de unas ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos además de un matiz enfermizo en la piel… ¿por qué Malfoy lucía así? ¿Qué era lo que mantenía a Malfoy tan acabado?

Sin embargo, Malfoy no le prestaba atención a Potter sino a Snape quien no dejaba de mirarlo con una expresión furiosa. Draco no quería tener una charla con el profesor pero antes de que pudiera escapar, las cosas seguían saliendo mal para su desgracia.

–Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Draco –interrumpió de pronto Snape.

–¿Ahora Severus? –preguntó el profesor Slughorn con una sonrisa.– Estamos celebrando la Navidad, no seas demasiado duro con…

–Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decidiré lo duro o blando que he de ser con él –respondió Snape con frialdad. Draco le sostuvo la mirada a su jefe de casa.– Ahora, síqueme Draco.

Draco Malfoy a regañadientes siguió al profesor Snape, ya se imaginaba lo que vendría una vez que se hubieran apartado de la multitud. Ambos salieron por el pasillo sin saber que eran seguidos por Harry Potter debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, caminaron durante algunos momentos hasta que Snape le señalo a Draco la última aula del pasillo. Apenas el profesor cerró la puerta tras él cuando soltó enojado:

–¿Se puede saber qué estas intentando hacer? –exclamó Snape mirandolo con enojo.

–Sólo quería entrar a la fiesta –respondió Draco con inocencia, hacia mucho que su profesor le había dejado de infligir miedo.

–No sabes mentir, Draco –se burló Snape.– ¿Crees que no sé que fuiste tú detrás del accidente del collar?

Draco por un momento palideció, había sido sumamente cuidadoso con eso. Seguramente Snape solamente trata de asustarlo para que confiese.

–No podemos permitir errores Draco, porque si eres expulsado… –comenzó a decir Snape.

–¡Por última vez! Yo no tuve nada que ver con el ataque a la chica Bell –interrumpió Draco al tiempo que miraba con frialdad al profesor.– Ella ha de tener un enemigo del que nadie sabe…

Severus Snape se acercó un paso a Draco y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Enseguida el slytherin supo las intenciones del profesor, conocía bastante bien sus movimientos y no iba a permitir que Snape se saliera con la suya. Durante toda su vida siempre lo ha respetado porque hay que admitir, Snape es un gran profesor y durante su niñez fue él quien le enseño muchos temas sobre la magia que duda alguna vez ver en las materias de Hogwarts. No obstante, los tiempos han cambiado y también Draco.

–¡No me mire así! Sé lo que intenta y no funcionará conmigo –exclamó Draco sin apartar la mirada del profesor.

Snape esbozo una media sonrisa haciendo que Draco dudará de sus capacidades.

–Vaya… tu tía Bellatrix te ha enseñado muy bien Oclumancia –dijo el profesor. Dio un paso atrás para mirar a Draco con superioridad.– ¿Qué estás tratando de ocultar a tu amo?

–A él nada, sólo quiero que usted no se meta en esto –respondió Draco sin dejarse intimidar.

–¿Por eso has estado evitandome todo el semestre? –preguntó Snape aunque sonó más como una afirmación. De pronto su expresión cambió, ya no se mostraba enojado.– Escúchame, estoy tratando de ayudarte. Le juré a tu madre que te prometería… hice el Juramento Inquebrantable, Draco…

–¡Al parecer tendrá que romperla! No necesito su protección –respondió Draco furioso, de pronto se sintió traicionado por su propia madre al no tener la suficiente confianza en su propio hijo para llevar a cabo el plan.– ¡Es mi misión, él me la dio y es lo que voy hacer! Tengo un plan y va a funcionar…

–¿Cuál es tu plan?

–No es su asunto

–Puedo ayudarte…

–¡No! Tengo toda la ayuda necesaria, gracias… No estoy solo –respondió Draco con enojo.

–Ciertamente estabas solo esta noche, lo cual fue extremadamente insensato de tu parte.

–¡Basta! Lo único que quiere hacer es robarme la gloria –exclamó Draco esta vez sin pensarlo.

No había ninguna gloria en llevar a cabo la misión que le encomendaron, al menos no para él. Pero no pudo evitar decirlo, se sentía acorralado con tanta insistencia de Snape que fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza para defenderse. La reacción de Severus fue inesperada, lo miró desconcertado y después de unos momentos volvió a mantener una expresión indiferente.

–Estas hablando como un niño malcriado, entiendo que la captura y encarcelamiento de tu padre te alteró… –comenzó a decir Snape con frialdad pero no termino.

Draco con furia pasó de largo junto al profesor y abrió la puerta con violencia. No iba a permitir esa clase de ofensa, no hay ninguna necesidad de escucharlo hablar sobre su padre. No hay un sólo día sin recordar la situación de su familia actualmente, por lo que es vital que su plan funcione. Sin darse cuenta que casi atropella a Potter, camino con paso rápido hacia la sala común de slytherin y de regreso evito pasar por la fiesta de Slughorn.

Draco sabe que aún tiene tiempo para cumplir su misión pero eso no le generaba ningún alivio, al contrario, sentía como poco a poco las presiones lo alcanzarían para comenzar a asfixiarlo. Cuando llegó a su sala común, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie y subió directamente a su habitación. Sin cambiarse se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos, respiró hondo varias veces para tratar de relajarse.

De pronto, la imagen de Hermione llegó tras sus ojos. Recordó los momentos en la sala de menesteres y la forma en que ella lo acariciaba cuando se besaban, la forma en que le sonreía o reía con él y cuando sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba sobre un tema… Sintió un nudo en el estomago, de pronto la misión le resultó insignificante al compararlo con la idea de no estar más junto a la castaña.

Entonces lo decidió, justo antes de quedarse dormido, se prometió a si mismo.

–Te voy a recuperar Hermione, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola,<strong>

**siento terrible la tardanza, el final del semestre me ha dejado sin ningún tiempo para escribir pero ya estoy de vacaciones :)  
>bueno, como habrán leido, traté de que la historia tuviera semejanza con lo que pasa en el libro en la fiesta de Slughorn y creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Draco y Hermione tuvieron su momento a solas después de lo que pasó en el quidditch pero aún así, Hermione no puede olvidarse del hecho de que él es un mortifago, no obstante Draco ya se propuso recuperarla nuevamente. <strong>

**Espero les haya gustado y me harían increiblemente feliz con sus reviews. Actualizaré más pronto esta vez. **

**Besos! **


End file.
